Secretos del pasado
by loveZutara4ever
Summary: Todos tenemos secretos, secretos que podrían cambiar el transcurso de la historia. ¿Qué secretos oculta katara? Y ¿Por qué su hijo esta relacionado con la Nación del fuego? ¿Podría este secreto cambiar la historia? zutara
1. EL CAMBIO DE LA VIDA

**Este es mi primer fic Zutara xd espero que os guste. Lo siento sí hay algun error ortografico **

**Nota de autor:** Avatar The Last Airbender o Avatar la leyenda de Aang es propiedad de Mike y Bryan

* * *

><p>CÁPITULO I: <strong>CAMBIO DE VIDA<strong>

El tiempo no acompañaba en aquel gélido día de verano, algo inusual en este tiempo. A lo largo de un paisaje insólito, se alzaban gran glaciares, blancos y impenetrables, que se elevaban sobre las inmensas profundidades del mar frío y oscuro del antártico. Una fuerte tormenta de nieve azotaba sobre la ciudad de hielo. Después de la guerra de los cien años la tribu del agua del Sur se convirtió en una prospera nación gracias a la ayuda del Señor de fuego Zuko, el rey del Reino Tierra y su tribu hermana del norte. Con el tiempo la pequeña aldea de tan solo un par de igloos se fue ampliando, hasta ser una hermosa ciudad muy similar a la de su tribu hermana. En esos momentos, no obstante la bella ciudad no se podía apreciar en su glorioso esplendor. Los pequeños copos de nieve caían como hojas diminutas de un árbol sobre los puentes y canales con una fuerza sorprendente. Las calles de la ciudad se encontraban desiertas, sus habitantes se encontraban en sus respectivos hogares protegidos de la nieve y el hielo que caía en el exterior.

A lo legos de una de las tres calles principales, anchas y adornadas con faroles, que comunicaban con el puerto. Dos siluetas se confundían en la oscuridad de la tempestad, estas se dirigían al puerto donde un barco con destino a la capital de la Nación del fuego las esperaba. Aunque la tempestad hubiera cancelado con todo pronóstico las posibilidades de viajar, este barco era diferente a los demás. Eran uno de los antiguos buques de guerra utilizados por el antiguo Señor del fuego Ozai con fines militares en la guerra. Como la mayoría de transporte destinado a la guerra, ahora servia como medio de transporte de pasajeros y mercancías. Este barco era especial, un rompehielos, un gran buque de hierro de grandes dimensiones, que empezó a funcionar como transporte de personas el año 101 ASC durante el primer año de mandato del Señor de fuego Zuko. Su capacidad era de más de 500 personas y estaba equipado para las más fieras tormentas a alta mar.

Las dos siluetas entraron dentro del barco, la primera corresponda con la de un niño de corta edad con un parka azul oscuro que cubría su cabeza pequeña. La segunda silueta era la de una mujer joven con un parka azul claro. La mujer se acerco hacía el vigilante que permitía la entrada en el barco, un hombre de mediana edad cerca de los cuarenta años, alto, de piel muy pálida, pelo negro recogido en una cola de caballo y ojos castaños.

El hombre dijo: -¿Tienes la documentación disponible para hacer este viaje?

La mujer lo miro y asintió con la cabeza, que llevaba cubierta por la capucha del parka.

-Espere un momento. Dijo el hombre mirando al rostro cubierto de la mujer.

- ¿Sí? Respondió ella

- Mi lady, es usted la hija de Hakoda, usted es lady Katara. Respondió el hombre sorprendido

Katara se quito la capucha y mostró su rostro. Ella había cambiado, su cuerpo y su manera de pensar ya no eran los mismos. Su figura había adoptado las curvas propias de una mujer, sus pechos también habían aumentado, ella no volvería a ser la adolescente que era durante la guerra. Su pelo chocolate ondulado formaba algunos rizos que en forma de cascada hasta su cintura. Su rostro de tez morena era aún más bello que en su adolescencia, sus grandes ojos azules como el mar cautivaban a cualquiera con la mirada. Ella era simplemente perfecta.

- mamá, tengo sueño. Respondió el niño con una voz suave, dándole una mirada somnolienta. Katara sintió ganas de reír y le devolvió una angelical sonrisa.

* * *

><p>El tiempo fue pasando día tras día. A la mañana siguiente habrían llegado a la capital. Katara recordó los motivos de su viaje.<p>

_El sol radiaba en la tribu del agua, los rayos de sol iluminaban las calles, puentes y casas de hielo. El mar estaba en calma y los cazadores salido a cazar focas tortuga, en fin era un día espléndido._

_-¡Mira, abuelo, mira tio Sokka y tu también mamá mirar lo que hago! Chillo el niño emocionado. Él encendió una pequeña llama en cada palma de sus dos manos, entonces empezó a hacer malabares con el fuego, en un determinado momento, este se junto en una sola llama y el chiquillo formo un látigo de fuego que hizo derrumbar toda la pared del gran igloo del jefe. El niño empezó a reír cuándo su bisabuela Gran Gran Kanna empezó a regañarle, un brillo pícaro apareció en sus ojos dorados, él estaba tramado algo._

_Sokka y Hakoda empezaron a reír felizmente, Suki y Pakku que acababan de llegar los miraron con estupefacción al no saber que había ocurrido, pero todo no era felicidad, el rostro de Katara mostró una gran melancolía. Hakoda vio el rostro de su hija y paro de reír en seco, algo iba mal._

_Al caer la noches todos estaban en sus habitaciones, a excepción de Katara que estaba sentada en la cocina, mirando pensativa hacía el fuego de la chimenea._

_-¿Te recuerda a él verdad? Respondió Hakoda._

_Katara no respondió, continuo mirando el fuego, mientras sus ojos se anegaban de lágrimas. Ella rompió a llorar._

_- Papa… él… es como él… yo no sé que…Entonces una puerta se abrió de repente._

_- ¡Katara, tu hijo, tiene fiebre! Dijo Kanna alterada. _

_Con esta ya era la tercera vez en un mes, que él tenía fiebre. Katara fue al cuarto de su hijo que deliraba por la fiebre. Las mejillas de su piel marfil estaban sonrojadas y su pelo azabache totalmente despeinado y húmedo por el sudor, ella puso su fría mano en la frente del niño que se tranquilizo en su sueño al contacto de su mano. Ella paso la noche en vela vigilando el sueño de chiquitín._

_Al día siguiente mientras Katara cuidaba del niño, al cual le había bajado la fiebre, y que en esos momentos dormía como un ángel. Katara sonrió al ver su preciosa carita._

_En esos momentos alguien abrió la puerta, Hakoda se sentó al lado de su hija y la miro seriamente con su rostro envejecido por los años._

_-Katara, el tiene tres años y es un maestro fuego, cuanto más tiempo pase aquí su salud empeorara, sé que él es muy fuerte… su padre lo es. Un hombre que no teme a la propia muerte es una persona admirable, él lo demostró el día del golpe de estado, él lo paró._

_- ¡Estaba allí papá, se lo que pasó, él nos salvo a todos, a mi y a su hijo del cuál él no sabe nada! Tuve que renunciar al amor de mi vida por mi hijo y por él, por su seguridad, yo…_

_Entonces rompió a llorar. Hakoda abrazó calidamente a su hija, el silencio se apodero de la habitación._

_-¿Que hubiese hecho mamá? Dijo ella tocándose la joya del collar de su madre._

_- No lo se, tan solo se que hubiese echo lo mejor por vosotros. Respondió él._

_-Debes de marchar, volver a la Nación del fuego, se que tendrás sentimientos reencontrado al volver, pero hazlo por él. Respondió _

_- Nunca dejaré que le ocurra algo malo, él es el motivo de seguir viviendo. Dijo ella_

* * *

><p>-¡Mamá, mamá ya llegamos! dijo el niño.<p>

Katara salio de sus pensamientos y miro a su hijo, que llevaba el mismo peinado que llevaba su padre cuando se unió al Gaang y que mantenía después de la guerra, alegando que quería cambiar y no llevar lo que los otros llevaban antes. En realidad él no quería llevar un estilo que le recordara a su padre.

Katara miró hacía la capital, susurrando nombre al ser al cuál más quería:

-Zuko. Dijo con voz suave casi inaudible

- Sí, mamá. Su hijo respondió automáticamente sin saber que no iba dirigido a él

La vida iba a cambiar, sus vidas iban a cambiar, al llegar aquel lugar en el momento en que los rayos de luz alcanzaban sus miradas.


	2. DÉJÀ VU

**Nota de autor:** Avatar The Last Airbender o Avatar la leyenda de Aang es propiedad de Michael y Bryan

** CÁPITULO II: DÉJÀ VU**

El sol brillaba en las oscuras aguas del puerto. Este estaba rodeado por abruptos y escarpados acantilados que servían de protección a posibles amenazas. La única entrada al puerto era a través de una gran compuerta, situada en un muro desde uno de los extremos del acantilado hasta el otro. La compuerta estaba vigilada por diferentes torres de control colocadas en puntos estratégicos, permitiendo así un control de los barcos que entraban a dentro de la ciudad. El puerto disponía de diferentes muelles donde habían anclado varios buques y pequeñas embarcaciones pesqueras.

Una pequeña silueta bajo el sol, se encontraba mirando impaciente hacía uno de los buques anclados.

-¡Mamá, vamos date prisa, baja ya del barco! Dijo el niño.

- Sí, ya voy. Dijo Katara con una mueca de indiferencia. Estaba más pensando el lo que iba a suceder que en lo que su hijo le decía.

- ¿Dónde vamos? contestó Zuko con voz chillona.

- vamos a nuestra nueva casa, no te preocupes, mi pequeño "_Zu_". Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa burlona hacía al niño.

- me gusta que me llames "_Zu_". Tío Sokka también me llama así. Dijo el pequeño.

- ¡Vamos que se nos hace tarde! Respondió Katara con tono impaciente.

Madre e hijo prosiguieron su camino, atravesando la avenida principal que comunicaba hasta el camino escarpado que llevaba a la caldera del volcán, ya extinto, donde se situaba la parte noble de la ciudad incluyendo el majestuoso palacio del Señor del Fuego.

* * *

><p>Al sol del mediodía, después de parar varias veces para descansar y haber cruzado numerosas calles de casas pequeñas, color blanco o crema con tejados de cerámica roja. Llegaron a un modesto barrio de casas antiguas, muy probablemente construidas durante el periodo de guerra.<p>

El barrio, conocido como el Barrio de la media Luz, estaba situado cerca de una de las laderas del volcán, muy cercana al camino hacia la zona noble. La distribución de las casas era parcialmente simétrica alrededor de un pequeño parque de escasos árboles y vasta vegetación cercana a un pequeño lago con un bonito puente de madera rojiza, las barandillas de estaban decoradas con diferentes formas geométricas, tales como una flor de loto. A cada extremo del puente había dos farolillos rojos, que se encendían por la noche, dándole un cierto encanto. El puente fue construido como obsequio del Señor del Fuego Zuko, en conmemoración del bienio del fin de la guerra. El lago estaba cubierto por juncos y nenúfares, donde de vez en cuando se podía observar una libélula volar de un lado a otro.

Situada al extremo de una de las calles de piedra desgastada por el tiempo y los ataques durante la guerra, al lado del camino hacia la Caldera Royal. Había una pequeña casa blanca y vieja, de tejas rojas desgastadas, que resplandecientes por el sol, estaban colocadas de manera simétrica en el tejado en forma de pagoda. Era una planta baja con pequeños ventanales que filtraban la luz del exterior. La casa tenía una puerta principal de madera en bastante buen estado, que permitía el acceso hacia el interior del habitáculo.

-¿Es aquí, mamá? A sus casi cuatro años el pequeño Zuko tenía un vocabulario bastante más extenso que el de cualquier niño de su edad, al cual Katara hubiese conocido. Su habla era suficientemente fluida pero aún tenía que perfeccionarla, su entonación era clara y aunque hablase muy rápido se le entendía. Katara se sorprendía por sus capacidades intelectuales, a su corta edad era capaz de obtener cualquier cosa que estuviese en sus manos mediante el habla, era sin duda muy carismático. No obstante aún era un niño, inocente y despreocupado, él no se daba cuenta de sus cualidades, y sus conversaciones siempre eran de temas como la familia, juguetes, el control de los elementos, entre otros.

-Sí es aquí donde vamos a vivir a partir de hoy. Afirmó su madre.

El interior de la casa era pequeño, Al entrar por la puerta se accedía al Genkan, una zona donde se dejan los zapatos antes de entrar al resto de habitaciones. La habitación principal era de madera oscura, comunicaba con el jardín y otras dos habitaciones, el baño y el dormitorio. En el centro de la habitación había una calefacción, esta era un rectángulo de pequeñas dimensiones y un poco de profundidad situado en el suelo, donde se encendía unas brasas que calentaban la casa, también servia para cocinar. La pequeña habitación tenía una mesa baja de caoba cercana a la calefacción, para comer en el suelo. También había otros muebles como una pequeña despensa donde almacenar alimentos.

El baño era pequeño, el suelo era de madera al igual que el de la habitación principal. En uno de los extremos, había un barreño de madera donde cabían por lo menos dos personas, que permitía el aseo corporal. Cerca había un pequeño cubo para echarse agua, al otro extremo había un agujero tapado que servia como inodoro.

El dormitorio tenía el suelo de tatami beig, en una de las paredes había un gran armario de madera de ébano donde se guardaban los futones y la ropa. Un rayo de luz providente de un ventanal iluminaba el centro de la habitación, dándole un aspecto acogedor. Las paredes como en el resto de la casa era de madera, combinado con otros materiales de colores blancos, el techo al igual que las paredes era de madera oscura.

El patio era muy pequeño, estaba descuidado, pero se podía arreglar y seria un lugar perfecto para plantar algunas flores o hacer un pequeño huerto. En una de las esquinas había un pequeño cerezo, que cada primavera daría flores rosas, con las que se podría decorar la casa con un ramo.

Katara miró la casa con alegría. Después miró a su hijo y le sonrió, el niño le devolvió una calida sonrisa de dientes blancos.

-¿Es muy bonita, verdad que sí mamá? Dijo Zuko

-Sí que es bonita _"Zu", _si que lo es. Respondió Katara al niño. Cuantas más veces miraba a su hijo más se acordaba de él, su antiguo enemigo, su amor, el padre de su hijo, el Señor del Fuego Zuko. Desde que había llegado a la nación del fuego más se acordaba de él, en cada rincón del la ciudad había algo que le recordaba a él, un olor, un objeto… Era muy difícil para ella no recordar el pasado, no recordar el tiempo que pasaron juntos, no recordar que dejo a Aang después de casi cinco años de relación porque amaba a su mejor amigo, al mejor amigo de ambos, al líder de una nación, al Señor del fuego Zuko… Sino hubiese sido por aquel trágico dia del año 104 ASC, si no hubiese sido por el intento de golpe de estado por los seguidores de Ozai, sino hubiese sido por las amenazas hacia Zuko y a la gente cercana a él, sino hubiese sido por la muerte de uno de los consejeros más próximos a Zuko, sino hubiese sido por el miedo que sentía cuando ocurrió todo esos… Todo ahora sería diferente.

- ¡mamá! En esos momentos Katara volvió en si. Entonces miró hacia su hijo que la miraba con su rostro lleno de preocupación.

- ¿mamá, porque lloras? Pregunto el niño, sus ojos dorados mostraban dolor e incomprensión. Era cierto, ella no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento en que sintió una ligera humedad en su cara mientras una solitaria lágrima caía. Se seco los ojos con la manga del sencillo y fresco vestido rojo que llevaba y le dio una sonrisa triste al niño.

- no pasa nada… me emocionado al ver la casa. Mintió, el pequeño Zuko no pareció darse cuenta del engaño, era tan sólo un niño, muy listo sí, pero demasiado inocente para entender lo sucedido.

* * *

><p>Alrededor de la media tarde, salieron de la casa y se dirigieron hacía una pequeña clínica médica muy cerca de una tienda pequeñita en frente del parque. Los farolillos rojos estaban apagados pero muy pronto al caer el sol, se encenderían para iluminar las calles. Zuko miró hacía la clínica, un edificio más bien modesto, con un letrero de madera informativo sobre el lugar. El niño se preguntaba porque su madre quería entrar en ese sitio, en realidad tampoco le sorprendió mucho ya que no entendió nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Hacia unas semanas estaba jugando con sus amigos por las calles de hielo de la Tribu del agua del Sur, la que había sido su casa desde bien pequeño, aunque su madre decía que él había nacido justamente en una de las islas de esta Nación. Estaba confundido muy confundido, no obstante algo de este lugar le era familiar.<p>

Entraron dentro del edificio, la puerta conducía a una sala de espera pequeña, con poca decoración, un o dos pergaminos extendidos en la pared que contenían dibujos de bonitos paisajes. Había unos bancos de madera ocupados por una pareja de gente mayor, que miraban con curiosidad a los nuevos llegados. En una de las puertas que había en la sala, salió una mujer de mediana edad, su rostro pálido y con arrugas de expresión, estaba enmarcado por pelo lacio negro y canoso recogido en un moño. La mujer delgada miró a Katara.

-Es usted a quien estaba esperando. La mujer le dio una mirada de hielo con sus ojos avellana.

- Sí, disculpe las molestias no quería hacerla esperar. Contestó Katara amablemente, devolviéndole una cálida sonrisa.

- Ven conmigo, pero el niño se queda aquí. Contestó la mujer cortantemente

Katara se fue con ella y desaparecieron al entrar en una puerta. Zuko se quedó solo, con esos dos viejecitos, al principio sentía vergüenza por iniciar una conversación, era algo tímido con la gente que no conocía. La mujer mayor le sonrió con una sonrisa con pocos dientes.

- ¿Nunca te había visto? ¿Tu y tu mamá sois nuevos aquí? Contestó la mujer alegremente.

Zuko vio la amabilidad de la anciana y se animo a conversar con ella.

-Si somos nuevos, mi mamá y yo hemos llegado hoy. Contestó el niño.

- A que descuido por mi parte, yo soy Hina y este mi marido Jiro, el hombre mayor lo saludó con una mano arrugada cuando su mujer pronunció su nombre.

- ¿Cómo te llamas chiquitín? Prosiguió Hina con la conversación.

- Me llamo Zuko. Dijo él con un claro orgullo en su voz, no sabía porque pero le gustaba su nombre, nunca mostró ningún rechazo hacia él.

Hina empezó a reír con una expresión alegre en su rostro, ella y su marido parecían felices y a la vez sorprendidos. Zuko levantó una de sus cejas, si ya no entendía nada ahora no sabía que pensar. Su mueca causo un mayor grado de risa para los ancianos.

- ¡Eh, no os riáis de mi nombre que no me gusta! Zuko chilló con cierto enfado en su infantil rostro.

- Oh, perdona no nos queríamos reír de ti. Dijo la mujer. – Sabes tienes el mismo nombre que el Señor del Fuego y claro no todo el mundo es el líder de una nación, no se si me debes de entender pequeño. Hina contesto con seriedad. – Él es nuestro rey, es una persona muy seria para ser tan joven, nunca sonríe. Cuando has dicho que te llamabas como él nos hemos imaginado a nuestro señor como un pequeño diablillo como tu, y por eso hemos empezado a reír. Hina sonrió de nuevo, su viejo y regordete rostro pareció iluminarse.

- Se llama como yo. Zuko dio un chillido sonrió al mismo tiempo feliz de saber que tenia el mismo nombre que el gobernante de este lugar.

Los dos ancianos rieron.

Katara apareció hablando entretenidamente con la mujer de antes.

-Siento mi actitud de antes pero no todos tienen suficiente talento para esto. Si soy blanda aceptaría al primero que pasara. Sonrió tímidamente la mujer

- No se preocupé Yu, la comprendo perfectamente, no se puede arriesgar en estoy, una vida es una vida. Katara respondió seriamente.

-Esperó que estéis bien en la casa, se que no es gran cosa, pero es una de mis herencias familiares, no la uso por eso la tengo en alquiler. Contesto Yu

– ¿Este es tu hijo verdad? Dijo Yu mirando al niño. Zuko miró a la mujer con desconfianza e interés a la vez.

- Sí, este es mi hijo. Dijo Katara mientras envolvía los brazos alrededor del niño.

Yu miró al pequeño de tez marfil, tenía unos magníficos rasgos, una nariz recta y perfecta que adornaba su joven rostro. Los ojos del muchachito sorprendieron a Yu, ella había visto esos ojos en pocas personas, mayoritariamente en gente de la nobleza. Aquellos ojos eran del color más dorado que podía haber, como el oro que se funde, y la miraban con la intensidad de pequeñas ascuas de un potente fuego.

- Hola yo soy Yu. Dijo ella, acercándose a él. -¿Tú quién eres? Preguntó después de unos segundos.

- Me llamo Zuko. Dijo pasándose su pequeña mano por el negro y brillante cuero cabelludo.

Yu sonrío como la pareja de ancianos anteriormente. – Vaya que tenemos aquí, a otro Zuko, esperemos no confundirte con nuestro señor. Contestó con una expresión divertida.

Un rubor rojo apareció en las mejillas Zuko, mientras se reía vergonzosamente.

Jiro y Hina se acercaron a Katara. – Soy Jiro y esta es mi mujer Hina. Dijo el anciano delgado extendiéndole una mano frágil y arrugada.

-Yo me llamo Katara. Ella contestó con un suave brillo en los ojos.

- Que mujer más bella, sin duda una belleza exótica de las tribus agua, no obstante su cara se me hace familiar. ¿Creo haberte visto en otro sitio? ¿A ti o a una mujer parecida a ti pero mucho más joven? Hina respondió dubitativa.

- Creo que no, es la primera vez que estoy en este barrio, no sabía ni de su existencia. Katara dijo con una mueca inexpresiva.

Katara se quedo de piedra al oír esa pregunta, eso significaba que aún había gente que recordaba su estrecha vinculación con Zuko. Tenía que ser muy prudente, aunque la situación parecía haberse calmado, no podía arriesgarse a que relacionaran a su hijo con el Señor del fuego. Era demasiado peligroso, ni si quiera se planteaba las reacciones que causaría el asunto, a más aún habían rebeliones de los partidarios de Ozai en contra el sistema político, eran frecuentes pero controladas.

- Vamos a ir a la parte noble de la ciudad ¿Quieres venir pequeño? Hina le dijo al niño agachándose hasta su misma altura. La mujer era regordeta y bastante bajita pero aún era más alta que Zuko.

- ¿En serio, podemos? Zuko la miró con una creciente emoción en sus ojos – ¡Sí, vamos!

- Es una gran oferta señora Hina, pero nosotros no tenemos un estatus social para ir, tan solo se le permite la entrada a la gente más rica. Dijo Katara, intentaba evitar que Zuko fuese allí, no podía ir, no le dejaría que lo relacionaran con su padre.

- No se preocupe, yo no tengo un alto estatus social, el hermano de mi marido es un rico comerciante que vive allí, cada un tiempo vamos a visitarlo para pagarle el material que vendemos en nuestra humilde tienda. Él nos proporcionó un visado para poder entrar. Ya sabes como son estos nobles, siempre tan vigilados. Dijo Hina con una sonrisa burlona.

* * *

><p>Un enorme muro separaba el camino y la elegante y refinada parte noble de la ciudad. A dos bandas de una infranqueable puerta forjada en hierro rojo, había dos guardias. El primero un hombre fornido de baja estatura miraba furiosamente hacía la nimia anciana que tenia enfrente suyo.<p>

-¡El pase, si no largo de aquí! dijo el hombre secamente.

Hina miró al hombre con desdén, para que discutir con un matón como aquel con rostro de amargura.

- Tenga, aquí esta el pase. ¿Puedo entrar ahora? Ella contesto intentando conservar la calma, se había criado en una humilde familia pero sus modales eran quizás más que los que cualquier noble adinerado podría tener.

- Entre, pero tan solo puede usted y alguien más. ¡No me fío de vosotros!

-¡Vamos pequeño, vayamos tu y yo! La anciana le mostró una sonrisa desdentada a Zuko

El niño la miro dubitativo, se iría con sea mujer que acababa de conocer pocos minutos antes o se iba con su madre, cual estaba apartada del escenario con un rostro hierático como si fuera la más bella escultura tallada sobre la roca. Tenía curiosidad por conocer más sobre ese lugar pero temía no estar con su madre.

-¿Qué dices, te vienes conmigo, o prefieres quedarte con tu mamá? La dulce viejecita le acarició la cabeza.

Zuko no respondió a la pregunta miró a su madre en busca de alguna respuesta pero tan solo vio un cierto malestar en sus ojos zafiros.

-Estaré aquí esperándote, no te preocupes mi pequeño "Zu", no te pasara nada. _Eso esperó por que si te pasara algo lo pagarían muy caro_ pensó ella mentalmente sería capaz de matar si por ese motivo la vida de su hijo no corriera peligro.

Hina y Zuko entraron dentro de la Caldera Royal, dejando a tras a Katara y Jiro que parecían charlan sobre su nuevo hogar.

* * *

><p>Bellos edificios ser erguían majestuosamente en cada una de las calles de piedra, el ambiente estaba cargado de diferentes aromas, desde el curry picante hasta la más dulce fragancia de los lirios de fuego que adornaban los faroles rojos de las calles. Zuko estaba maravillado nunca había visto nada semejante, hermosos jardines de fuentes de agua cristalina que caían en estanques llenos de peces de colores, árboles frutales y flores exóticas de todos los colores que nadie podría imaginar. Plazas enormes con mosaicos circulares de piedra que representaban la danza de dos dragones acompañados grandes arboledas que daban sobran al llegar el cenit del sol. Arcos que cruzaban grandes avenidas de piedra con tiendas a cada uno de los lados, perfumerías, elegantes salones de té y tiendas de las mas exquisitas y selectas ropas de seda, que mostraban sus más bellas galas en los escaparates de cristal, una ciudad de ensueño de tejados rojos.<p>

-¡Mire señora Hina, mire eso! Zuko estaba maravillado de lo que estaba viendo, a sus tres años casi cuatro nunca había visto algo así. Al igual que otros niños de su edad se habían parado ha ver aquel hombre que danzaba con un látigo de fuego en forma de dragón en una pequeña plaza. Las chispas del fuego maravillaban al los infantes que sonreían con pequeños dientes nieve.

- Es un artista, parece que esta noche hay alguna celebración. Deberíamos de irnos tengo que hacer algunos recados. Explicó vieja al niño, este asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo a idea.

* * *

><p>Hina llamó a la puerta en una casa ajardinada, de paredes blancas y tejado de tejas rojas, como todos los demás edificios cercanos. En la entrada de la casa había dos manzaneros de manzanas de fuego que tenían un apetito jugoso. Zuko las miraba con deleite intentado no ceder a la tentación y coger una. Hina le llamó i entraron en el interior de la casa.<p>

La casa era de madera negra y paredes rojas con elegantes acabados. Un hombre mayor con una fina barba gris se acerco a su encuentro.

-Hola Hina, ¿Dónde esta mi hermano? El viejo contesto con una mueca que marco sus profundos surcos de su frente.

- El vigilante no le ha dejado venir, tan solo podíamos ir dos personas y el se a quedado para que pudiese venir este niño en su lugar, Hina señaló a Zuko que miraba la casa boquiabierto.

El hombre miró al escrutó con una mirada al niño hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. El viejo se quedó sorprendido al mirar los ojos dorados del niño.

- ¿no sabía que conociese a alguien a parte de yo en la nobleza? Contestó

- No te equivocas este niño es el hijo de una nueva residente de mi barrio. Respondió ella.

- Juraría que este niño es de la nobleza, mira sus rasgos Hina, pálido, cabello azabache y ojos dorados.

- ¡Taiga, todos los ciudad de la nación del fuego son así! Contestó Hina asiduamente.

- No me refiero a eso es su rostro, hay algo de excelencia, es como si fuese el hijo de un hombre importante. Taiga contesto.

- ¿Hablabais de mí? Zuko rompió el hielo después de observar la conversación animada de los dos adultos. Taiga y Hina asintieron al unísono.

-¿Por qué? Zuko respondió, no entendía el interés de se hombre de cara chupada al que Hina llamaba Taiga.

- Por nada pequeño, ¿Cómo te llamas? Taiga eludió la respuesta del niño, en cierto modo pensaba que no entendería la respuesta, pero por otra parte no estaba seguro… había una mirada vivaz en el rostro del pequeño y eso le inquietaba, era como si estuviese hablando con un viejo consejero del mismísimo Señor del Fuego.

- Me llamo Zuko. Ya estaba algo cansado de tener que repetir su nombre tantas veces, acabarían gastándoselo.

- Taiga no respondió inmediatamente, si no que lo miró detenidamente. Eso hizo sentirse incomodo al pequeño.

- Pues si que tienes cara de llamarte Zuko. Alegremente contestó mientras agitaba su larga túnica.

- Tengo que llevar unas telas a palacio, si queréis me podéis acompañar. Pero no podeis entrar dentro del recinto.

Zuko estuvo de acuerdo con la idea del viejo, le picaba la curiosidad por ir a se lugar.

* * *

><p>El palacio estaba rodeado por grandes muros de protección, su arquitectura era impecable aún más bella que cualquiera de los edificios que componían la Caldera royal. El palacio estaba formado por tres alas diferenciadas unida entre si en el centro, formando una torre de tres cornisas en cada uno de los niveles. Las alas laterales, de tamaño menor forman los muros laterales de la entrada principal, están protegidos por torres de seguridad, para evitar incursiones dentro de la fortificación. En el interior de los muros de seguridad había grandes jardines de frondosa vegetación bañados por un gran estanque de aguas proveniente del rio subterráneo que comunicaba con el palacio.<p>

Hina estaba maravilla, pero Zuko estaba más bien pensativo ese extraño lugar de gran belleza en cierto modo no le era desconocido más bien era como si hubiese estado allí pero no del manera que él creería. Taiga entro dentro del edificio al la vez que se despedía de ellos.

* * *

><p>Cuando Zuko volvió a su nueva casa su madre le estaba esperando, tan bella como siempre. Hina se adelanto y empezó hablar con su madre sobre él hasta que unos minutos más tarde se despidió al mismo tiempo que el sol se ponía en el horizonte.<p>

-¿Te ha gustado ir allí, mi pequeño "_Zu_"? Le preguntó su madre suavemente como si cantase una canción de cuna.

-Si mamá, pero sabes que cuando hemos ido a una gran casa con la señora Hina y el señor Taiga, era como si ya hubiese estado allí. ¿Mamá estado en esa grande casa donde vive el Señor del Fuego?

Katara no supo que responder, nunca se había planteado que pudiera asociar ese lugar no había nacido aún… ella estaba embarazada cuando tuvo que marcharse para no volver.

- No hijo tú nunca has estado allí… Contestó en con la voz entrecortada

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor: <strong> Siento muchísimo el retraso me desanime un poco (es mi primer fic) y tampoco no tengo mucho tiempo libre. Pidio disculpas :'(

Siento si hay algun fallo ortográfico, a veces se me canvian palabras al actualizar


	3. ENCUENTROS EN UNA TARDE OTOÑAL

**Nota de autor: **Avatar The Last Airbender o Avatar la leyenda de Aang es propiedad de Mike y Bryan

ENCUENTROS EN UNA TARDE OTOÑAL

Los días fueron pasando el verano acabo como un susurro entre las hojas de los árboles, dando paso a los temperados días otoñales acompañados por la suave brisa marina del océano, que mecía delicadamente la danza de los pétalos rojos, de la flor del infierno, que rodeaban las colinas de tierra volcánica virgen.

La luz solar se filtraban por una de las ventanas de la pequeña casa, Katara abrió la ventana dejando entrar la suave brisa matinal en la habitación, ella adoraba el otoño en la nación del fuego el clima era templado y no tan caliente como en verano, que era casi abrasador para ella.

-buenos días mamá. Contestó Zuko enérgicamente. Katara sonrió con una expresión suave en su hermoso rostro. Ella miró a su hijo que había crecido un par de centímetros desde su cumpleaños a mediados de Julio. Hina se había prestado encantadoramente hacerle una tarta de frutas del fuego cuando llego el día, fue un detalle que Katara le agradeció y estaba decidida a devolvérselo cuando pudiese.

Después de vestirse y desayunar, Katara se marchó a comprar a la tienda Hina, que como era costumbre estaría discutiendo animadamente con su marido sobre donde poner los productos. Katara se había acostumbrado al tipo de vida en el barrio y sabía cuales eran las costumbres de las personas más cercanas a ella. Yu le presento a sus amigas cincuentonas que cotorreaban sobre chismes de la nobleza en la sala de espera de la clínica en la que actualmente estaba trabajando como curandera. Después de trabajar iría a la tienda de Hina donde compraría algo para cenar, antes de pasar por el pequeño parque del puente donde su hijo estaría jugando, allí lo recogería si volverían juntos a casa, esa era su rutina diaria.

Zuko se quedó solo en casa, aunque su madre le había dicho de ir a la tienda de Hina hasta que ella pudiera recogerlo después de irse a trabajar, él tenía otras cosas más divertidas que realizar, que hacer punto con la anciana hasta que ella volviera. El decidió ir a la Caldera Royal, una idea descabellada para un niño tan pequeño, tan solo tenia cuatro años y poco menos de dos meses. A si empezó hacer camino hacía la gran puerta de hierro forjado donde había los dos guardias custodiando la entrada a la zona noble.

* * *

><p>Los años pasaron rápidamente para el joven sentado en el escritorio de madera negra, mientras su mirada estaba centrada en redactar un documento. El sonido de la puerta le sobresalto, una voz entrecortada sonaba en el exterior de la habitación.<p>

- Mi lord, le traigo el desayuno puedo entrar…

El joven asintió con su voz grave, la sirvienta dejó el plato y desapareció de la habitación silenciosamente. La amargura del bello rostro de Zuko miró el plato sobre la mesa. Con los años después del golpe de estado su carácter se había amargado cada año que pasa sin la mujer que amaba, Katara se había ido, de ella solamente quedaba una carta la cual el leía una y otra vez sin encontrar explicación.

_Querido Zuko,_

_Si estas leyendo estoy significa que me ido, no me busques por favor será lo mejor para todos. _

_No pienses que me voy por que no te quiera, lo hago para protegeros que haría si os pasara algo, nunca me lo perdonaría. Si me quedara sería la víctima perfecta para que cedieras a las exigencias de los partidarios de Ozai. _

_Se fuerte mi amor, por favor no derrames ninguna lágrima al leer esto, se fuerte no dejes que mi perdida te afecte. _

_Se que algún volveremos a vernos, te estaremos esperando._

_Tu amor, Katara_

Zuko no cumplió su promesa, cuando encontró la carta sobre el escritorio, ese día inusualmente frió de invierno. Se desbordó, nunca había sentido tanto dolor como ese día, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y lloró amargamente.

Desde ese día no miró a ninguna mujer noble que le dedicara tímidas sonrisas, su rostro no volvió a sonreír, su corazón estaba roto, despedazado y herido. Su tiranía se mostró hacía los rebeldes seguidores de su padre, al los que sin ninguna compasión condenaba a pasar el resto de la eternidad en una sucia y fría celda de prisión, donde nunca entraba la luz del sol. Su tío estaba preocupado por él, intentaba aconsejarlo pero él no escuchaba, por otro lado estaba el consejo que le obligaba a casarse con una fría y sumisa mujer de la nobleza, él ya rechazó a Mai, aunque había llegado a amarla, nunca sería como Katara. El consejo le reprochaba el hecho de no tener ningún descendiente, algo que a él no le importaba ni más mínimo. Sus frustraciones le atormentaban. Iroh intento ayudarlo buscando alguna manera de canalizar la rabia, él lo encontró mediante el dibujo. Zuko dibujaba a Katara en cada una de sus pinturas, ella era su musa e inspiración.

Como cada tarde Zuko iba al jardín, se sentaba en jardín y escuchaba el suave graznido de los patos tortuga que nadaban en círculos en el estanque. Miraba sin rumbo hacía el horizonte, mientras pensaba en ella. Sus recuerdos le nublaban la mente, cada caricia, cada sonrisa… era como una droga, un sueño del que no deseaba despertar.

* * *

><p>Nadie jamás se preguntaría como un niño de cuatro años eludió a dos guardias recios que custodiaban obedientemente como perros guardianes la imponente puerta. Pues así fue, el niño se escondió hábilmente en un cargamento de coles de la mejor calidad que iban destinadas a los más lujosos restaurantes. Muy fuertes, si, pero necios y estúpidos de no revisar el cargamento, dejando entrar a un mocoso dentro de la selecta ciudad de ensueño.<p>

Zuko saltó del carro y se empezó a divagar sin rumbo por las calles empedradas, entró en una jugueteria tras otra, deleitándose de cada juguete de madera pintado con vivos colores rojos y naranjas. Cansado de caminar se sentó a la sombra de un jardín de arces. Entonces fue cuando divisó hacía lo lejos el impresionante palacio del Señor del fuego. Él recordó cuando acompaño al señor Taiga con Hina y volvió a sentir esa curiosidad por aquel lugar. Otra idea descabellada cruzó la mente del pequeño si ya había llegado allí porque no colarse dentro de la fortificación. Con una sonrisa pícara se levantó y hizo su caminó hacía la fortificación.

Al llegar al palacio el niño observó detenidamente a su alrededor y fue entonces cuando vio la manera de colarse dentro de la fortaleza. En uno de los muros laterales que comunicaban con el jardín interior tenían varias piedras sobresalidas de manera que se podían escalar. Nadie hubiese reparado en tan pequeño detalle porque era inapreciable a la vista de cualquier adulto pero no a la de un niño, los niños se fijan en todo lo que les rodea y se fue un factor clave para Zuko. Siempre fue un buen trepador, se había llegado a subir en todas las edificaciones de hielo en la tribu del agua del sur, ¿Por qué no hacer lo mismo? En un momento de de distracción de un guardia subió por los peldaños que sobresalían del alto muro y entró dentro del jardín. Con tanta mala suerte que cayó al mismísimo lado de dos hombres de la guardia real, esbozando una cara de satisfacción y diversión salió corriendo para no ser atrapado. Sin pensárselo detenidamente salto en las aguas del estanque que bañaban el jardín y desapareció ante los ojos de los confundidos guardias.

* * *

><p>-¡Mi lord, podría estar en peligro!<p>

El señor del Fuego abrió los ojos y salió de su meditación. –¡Explíquese, no tengo todo el tiempo! Contestó malhumorado.

- Unos guardias han divisado un intruso dentro del jardín. Es de vital importancia que venga con nosotros, mi lord. Contestó el guardia inclinándose ante el.

-¿Por que debería preocuparme, acaso va armado, O que? Escupió Zuko cansado de ser interrumpido de su meditación. Si era algún rebelde sería el quien acabaría con sus manos.

- Ahora si no tenéis nada más que decirme. ¡Dejarme en paz!

- … pero mi lord su seguridad…

-Acaso no me habéis escuchado largaros de aquí. Grito con ira. Hoy no era su mejor día, demasiadas cosas en la cabeza tenía que pensar en su seguridad, _que más da la seguridad, acaso voy a perded algo, ¿no lo he perdido todo ya? _ Pensó amargamente, recordaba a la perfección, aquella misma tarde, de aquel mismo día hacía años atrás. Aún sentida un peso sobre su pecho donde había descansado su suave mejilla, mientras él la sostenía en su sueño como el ser más frágil del mundo. Amargamente cogió una piedra y la lanzó al agua. Entonces escucho un ruido prominente de los rosales de rosas de fuego que formaban un bello arco. Sigilosamente se acercó al lugar dispuesto ha dar caza al rebelde infiltrado. Sintió unas ganas terribles de reír, que gran rebelde por el cual temer su seguridad, delante de sus ojos, un niño pequeño que miraba entusiasmado, intentando arrancar una rosa roja que resplandecía ante los curiosos ojos del niño. Zuko pensó que se lo podría pasar bien un susto no mata a nadie… bueno algunas veces. Antes de que "-uhh" saliera de su garganta el niño dijo: - ¿En vez estar mirándome, porque no me ayudas a coger la rosa? El orgullo del niño le dejó perplejo jamás, pero jamás ningún niño se le dirigió de ese modo. El niño se volteó y le miró fijamente. El señor del fuego miró al niño, sus facciones delicadas parecían contener una sonrisa bien disimulada. No debería tener más de cuatro años ¿Cómo debía haber entrado? Fue una de las preguntas entre tantas que tenía Zuko en su cabeza.

- ¿Y tú quien eres? Dijo el niño cruzándose de brazos, mirándole interrogativamente

- ¿Eso debería preguntar yo, no soy yo quien entra en casas ajenas? Respondió Zuko regañando al niño.

- No has respondido a mi pregunta, y esto no es una casa, es en un palacio. ¡Que tonto! El jovencito se echo a reír entre dientes.

¿Como podía ser que un niño se estuviera burlando de él? Él era el Señor del fuego.

-¿Quieres que llamé a los guardias, niño? Contestó Zuko enfadado

- ¡Vale así les ganare con mi control del fuego! Dijo el niño entusiasmado ante la idea, mostrando un pequeño incendio entre sus manos.

El niño corrió hacía él y le empezó estirar la túnica, mirándole con unos preciosos ojos dorados suplicantes, dijo: - ¡Venga señor, llámalos que quiero luchar!

Zuko rió por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, y le contesto alegremente: - ¡No ves que te ganarían, tú si que eres tonto!

Eso no es verdad, mi mamá dice que soy el niño más listo que conoce a más se deletrear palabras larguísimas sin ningún error. Se jacto el niño.

Zuko rió más fuerte, eso lo tendremos que ver. Cogió un pergamino que había estado redactando minuciosamente y se arrodillo hasta la altura del niño, se lo extendió en sus pequeñas manos y dijo: - ¿Haber si sabes leer esto, eso si sabes leer claro? El niño chillo entusiasmado y empezó a mirar el pergamino, para sorpresa de el Señor del fuego el niño empezó a reproducir cada palabra sin ningún tartamudeó hasta que acabó de leer todo el pergamino.

- ¿Cuan…Cuántos años tienes? Tartamudeo, no se esperaba que supiera leerlo.

- Tengo cuatro años y dos meses. Respondió

- ¡Pero aún no ha respondido mi pregunta! dijo con frustración

Zuko sonrió: -Me llamo Zuko y vivo en este palacio porque soy el Señor del Fuego.

-¡Usted es el Señor del fuego, las niñas de mi barrio habla siempre de usted! Contestó eufórico

- Yo también me llamo Zuko. El pequeño Zuko esbozo una sonrisa.

Lord Zuko miro al niño detenidamente de arriba a bajo y contesto: - Pues si tienes cara de llamarte Zuko esa arrogancia muy típica de los Zukos. A este paso Lee dejara de ser el nombre más común de todos, bromeó.

Sin previó aviso elevo al niño entre sus brazos y lo acerco al rosal. El niño agarro la rosa cortándose en el dedo, intento aguantar las lágrimas, pero la espina se la había clavado en el dedo anular. Zuko escucho un quejido del niño cuando lo dejó en el suelo. Vio la espina en el pequeño dedo del niño y agarrándole de la otra mano se lo llevo hacía el interior de palacio.

- ¡Ay! ¿Señor Zuko dónde vamos? El pequeño Zuko contestó.

* * *

><p>El pequeño Zuko se maravillo del interior del gran palacio, las puertas eran rojas y decoradas con dragones de oro macizo, el señor Zuko le llevo a un salón y le hizo sentarse en un cómodo sillón, Lord Zuko murmuró algo y desapareció. Como buen niño no pudo contener la necesidad de saltar en el sillón, pero antes que este lo hiciera el señor del fuego regreso con unas vendas y agua. Le pidió que le mostrara el dedo, y muy obedientemente lo hizo. Aguanto las lágrimas cuando este le quito la espina y le limpió la herida con una gasa mojada. Después cogió una de las vendas y se la enrollo delicadamente en el dedo.<p>

Con una sonrisa radiante le dio las gracias y se disculpo por ser tan maleducado porque si su mamá se enteraba lo más seguro que se enfadaría. El niño empezó a reír cuanto el señor Zuko le revolvió el pelo.

En ese momento los guardias de antes entraron con rostros cansado.

- ¡Mi lord aún no hemos encontrado el rebelde!

- Zuko vio como el Señor del Fuego esbozaba una sonrisa disimulada con una tos.

- ¡Mirad, aquí tenéis a vuestro rebelde!

- ¿Mi lord pero si es un niño? Contesto uno de los guardias.

- Em… bueno mi lord tenemos trabajo que hacer. Los dos guardias se sonrojaron de vergüenza y abandonaron el salón.

Lord Zuko empezó a reír histéricamente, tenía una risa contagiosa que no pudo evitar y poco después el niño estaba riendo como un loco con aquel hombre tan amable.

-Se va haciendo tarde, mira el cielo ya esta atardeciendo. Tu mamá estará preocupada por ti será mejor que te marche antes que sea más oscuro. Contesto el Señor del Fuego con tranquilidad.

- ¡Nooo, me lo estaba pasando muy bien! Contestó

- Puedes venir mañana si quieres, sabes que pequeño a veces me siento muy solo. ¿No te importaría venir alguna vez a jugar conmigo? Dijo Lord Zuko arrodillándose hasta su nivel y sonriendo amablemente. Aún que el rostro del señor del fuego daba algo de miedo a los por su gran cicatriz, a él no le da ningún miedo era más, su mente infantil sentía curiosidad por aquel hombre, de cara triste que intentaba esconder a los demás.

-Se me olvidaba ten, con esto podrás venir siempre que quieras. Le extendió la mano un visado diferente al que tenía Hina, no era rojo como el suyo sino dorado con un dragón en relieve. El visado llevaba una cinta aterciopelada y fina de color rojo que de muy buena gana se coloco en el cuello.

- Se te cayó la rosa al suelo cuando te clavaste la espina. Entonces le dio tres rosas rojas ligadas con un hilo de oro formando un lazo.

- Gracias, quería coger una rosa porque a mi mamá le gustan las rosas. El niño le hizo la reverencia torpemente.

Lord Zuko se despidió de él y fue acompañado por dos guardias hacía la salida

* * *

><p>Horas más tarde el señor del fuego se encontraba trabajando tranquilamente en su despacho, acababa de redactar otro tratado mientras recordaba los sucesos de esa misma tarde, hacía tiempo que no reía tanto como ese día, aquel niño tenía algo especial, quizás su madre no su hubiese dado cuenta de que su hijo era claramente un niño superdotado, pero el sí. Aunque continuaba teniendo una mentalidad infantil.<p>

La mente de ese niño no debía de ser ignorada y él no lo haría, en mucha de sus visitas oficiales a la academia real jamás había encontrado a ningún niño ni niña con tales capacidades a su corta edad, eso no era todo, aquel niño despertaba simpatía, le había alegrado uno de los peores días de su vida. La alegría de aquel muchachito era beneficiosa para él, por ese motivo quería que le visitara para que durante un tiempo no se comiera el coco, amargándose cada vez más y más. A más el podría moldear su mente y obtener de él la excelencia.

Se levantó con cierta alegría y se fue tatareando una canción hacía el salón donde le estaría esperando una rica cena y un té recién hecho acompañado por una animada conversación con su tío.

* * *

><p>Su madre aún no había regresado a casa, estaba sentado en el suelo de madera mientras miraba a Hina hacer punto tranquilamente.<p>

-¿Que has hecho hoy pequeñín? Le preguntó para romper el hielo

-¡He hecho un amigo nuevo! Contestó el feliz

-¡Que bien no, debes de estar contento! Sonrió Hina

- ¿por que debe de estar contento? Preguntó Katara que acababa de entrar en el interior de la casa. El niño se levantó y la abrazó.

-¡mamá, mamá, hoy he hecho un amigo nuevo! Contestó eufórico.

- Ten mamá. Le extendió el ramo de rosas rojas que parecían arder.

Katara miró las flores y el detalle del lazo dorado y un pensamiento le vino a la cabeza _él solía regalármelas de la misma manera._ Cogió a su hijo y lo abrazó fuertemente dándole mil y una garcías.

-¿Y como se llama tu nuevo amigo? Le preguntó ella

- Eso es un secreto, mamá. Sonrió pícaramente y se fue a dormir

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor: gracias por la espera, perdón por la ortografía si hay alguna falta y recuerden que un review es una sonrisa.<strong>


	4. CONVERSACIONES EN EL ESTANQUE

**Nota de autor: **Avatar The Last Airbender o Avatar la leyenda de Aang es propiedad de Mike y Bryan

CONVERSACIONES EN EL ESTANQUE

Katara y Hina estaban sentadas en un banco bajo la sombra de un árbol del pequeño parque del barrio. Eran las nueve de un agradable y soleado sábado. Katara había decidido aprovechar la sosegada mañana para ir al parque en compañía de la anciana y de su hijo.

-¿No entiendo como a los nobles les puede gustar estos periódicos? Si todo lo que dicen son chismes y tonterías. Dijo la mujer

- Hina, las mujeres nobles son la parte de la sociedad más tonta que pueda haber, siempre detrás de los hombres influyentes para ver si consiguen seducirlos, pero… ¿Tú de dónde has sacado eso?

- Me lo dio mi marido y a él se lo dio su hermano, se ve que la mujer del hermano de mi marido le encantan estas cosas, es peor que las amigas de Yu, y ya sabes como son… Katara asintió con la cabeza, de las veces que había salido a pasear con Yu y alguna de sus amigas, acababa enterándose de los trapos sucios de todo el vecindario.

-Aquí dice que los nombres más populares en estos últimos años son: Ryu en tercer lugar, Zuko en segundo lugar y Lee en primer lugar. Bueno tampoco me no me extraña Lee es el nombre más común en el Reino Tierra y aquí en la Nación del Fuego, Ryu se puso de moda durante el periodo de guerra, recuerdo muchos niños nacidos con ese mismo nombre y Zuko, bueno es el nombre de nuestro señor, y suele ser muy normal que los padres pongan a sus hijos el nombre del gobernante del país, según la tradición, poner el nombre de un Señor del Fuego justo y de buen corazón es un buen augurio para el niño que haya de nacer, hubiese sido una locura ponerle Ozai, ¿Te imaginas cuantos problemas tendrían esos niños ahora? A más el Señor del Fuego Zuko es un héroe, ¿Conoce el golpe de estado del 18 de diciembre del 104 ASC? Él impidió que los rebeldes tomaran posesión de la reunión entre naciones, esa es otra de las razones por las que el nombre de Zuko sea tan popular, sobretodo entre las jovencitas, siempre babeando por el galante lord. ¿Aunque tu todo esto lo debías de saber, tu hijo se llama Zuko?

- Cierto, pero hay otra razón por la que lo llame así ¿Hina te acuerdas de cuando te dijo mi hijo que era su cumpleaños? Miró Katara a Hina en busca de una respuesta.

- Creo que a mediados de Julio… ¿Me equivoco? La miró Hina dubitativa.

- No, él nació un 15 de Julio, justamente el mismo día que el Señor del Fuego, ese fue otro de mis motivos para llamarle así,_ a demás el es su padre, un niño que nace el mismo día que su padre merece llevar su nombre_ ella pensó.

- Como no pude caer, que tonta, mira que no darme cuenta. Dijo Hina

- ¿Aunque Zuko no creó que sea tan popular no veo a muchos Zukos por aquí? Contestó Katara pensativa.

- Aquí no, pero en la zona noble de la ciudad sí. El hermano de mi marido, Taiga, tiene un amigo, un gran comerciante de sedas, aún más rico que él, que tiene un nieto que se llama Zuko, a los nobles les hace mucha gracia que sus hijos, sobrinos, nietos se llamen como el Señor del Fuego, mucho de ellos suelen ponerle tal nombre a niños orgullosos, por que se suele decir que nuestro señor es bastante orgulloso, al igual que tu hijo, aunque tengo que decir que por ahora de todos los niños que pueda haber visto con ese nombre no hay ninguno como tu hijo.

- ¿Pensaba que era la primera vez que te encontrabas con un niño con ese nombre, cuando conociste a mi hijo? Le dijo Katara

- Sí, pero la semana pasada estuve hablando en casa de mi cuñado justamente cuando le visitó el amigo que te decía antes. Cuando le pregunte el nombre al amigo de Taiga este me dijo que su nieto, que no tendrá ni un año se llamaba Zuko en honor al Señor del Fuego, le pregunté que si era común por que conocía a otro niño con ese nombre y él me contestó que desde el golpe de estado y la manera de gobernar de nuestro señor, le ha hecho bastante popular y siguiendo la tradición de los nombres de los señores asociados a la buena fortuna, el nombre de Zuko es uno de los más populares en estos últimos años.

- Él es tan atractivo aunque tenga una enorme cicatriz en su lado izquierdo de la cara, siempre he sentido un poco de lástima por él, desterrado y considerado un traidor a nuestra nación. Pero ahora parece que todo le haya pasado factura, él ahora tiene todo lo que podría querer… ¿Cómo puede ser que un rostro tan bello este lleno de tanto dolor? ¿Qué le hará sufrir? Hina reflexionó seriamente.

- Las personas no son como nos las hacen aparentar, o como ellas aparentan ser… eso yo lo se muy bien. Él es un hombre fuerte, pero no es más que una máscara que oculta lo que no quiere que veamos, nadie sabe que es lo que le hace sufrir en lo más profundo de su corazón... Katara bajó la cabeza y miró fijamente hacia el suelo, _Es culpa mía, él sufre por mi culpa._

- Eres una persona muy sensible Katara, no tan sólo eres amable también tienes mucha empatía. Hina apoyo su vieja mano en su hombro.

- ¿Quizás serías una de las pocas personas que podría ayudar a nuestro lord? ¿Quizás llegarías a conocerlo de verdad?_ Es algo que ya hice, su corazón es un mundo del cual ya he visitado cada uno de sus rincones._

- ¡Mamá, mira! Una pequeña ráfaga de fuego apareció entre los dedos pequeños del niño. Las dos mujeres se sobresaltaron, no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia del pequeño que las miraba con una mirada sonriente.

- ¡No sabía que fueses un maestro del fuego! Hina respondió estupefacta.

- ¿Mamá no te lo dijo? Una vez quemé la casa de mi abuelo, mamá estaba enfadada conmigo pero a mi abuelo no le pareció importarle. Zuko rió la vieja no tardo en un irse a él.

- Eso no es gracioso, podrías haberte hecho daño a ti y a los demás, suerte que la casa es de hielo, que sino… Katara le miró con desacuerdo.

- No eso no es verdad, yo no haría daño ni a una mosca-abeja, bueno si me ataca, sí. Chilló el chiquillo enfurruñado. Hina rió divertida de la reacción del niño.

- Ya lo se cariño, pero el fuego es peligroso, podrías quemar a alguien, verdad que no quieres que eso pase. Katara miró a su hijo a los ojos, viendo su propio reflejo en sus orbes dorados. Él asintió con su pequeña cabeza. Ella vio el arrepentimiento y le besó suavemente la mejilla, el niño sonrió feliz.

Mamá, voy a jugar con mi amigo. Contestó el niño con indiferencia, esperando una respuesta de su madre.

-¿Tú, solo? ¿Eres muy pequeño para ir solo? Katara le respondió intentando razonar con él.

- No soy pequeño y me voy a ir. En esos momentos empezó a correr dirección opuesta al banco.

- ¡Zuko, vuelve aquí, no me obligues a irte a buscar! Katara miró a su hijo que se burlaba de ella unos metros más hacia delante. Ella empezó andar en su búsqueda, cuando el niño empezó a correr de nuevo. Katara corrió detrás de él, pero llegó demasiado tarde, este ya había desaparecido entre unos arbustos.

- ¡Siempre me hace lo mismo, el muy cabezota! ¡De donde sacará tanta energía! Espetó ella molesta, poniendo las manos en la cintura.

- Es como el fuego, enérgico y salvaje. Hina dijo mientras reía entre dientes.

Después de una carrera a toda velocidad y un par de arañazos, Zuko llego a las puertas de entrada a la zona noble, un lugar que en las últimas semanas no le era desconocido. Al intentar cruzar la puerta los dos guardias se colocaron imponentemente delante de él.

-¡Niño, vuelve a tu casa! El bigote cuidado de uno de los guardias pareció bailar, el otro un muchacho de unos veinte años parecía divertido de la presencia del niño.

- ¿Ibuki, qué te hace tanta gracia? ¿Un niño? Replicó el bigotudo cuarentón.

- Señor…yo. El joven, articuló con un ligero tartamudeo, encogiéndose de hombros. Zuko observaba detenidamente a los dos mayores. El hombre de mediana edad parecía extrañamente complacido de regañar al desgarbado joven. Como una repentina aparición divina, Zuko recordó que se había dejado el pase dentro de su pantalón, cuya ubicación era el armario de la habitación. Sigilosamente esquivó a los dos guardias y abrió la puerta de hierro, que no estaba del todo cerrada y volvió a infiltrase en la ciudad. Volteó la cabeza para ver al pobre Ibuki sufrir una buena tunda por su superior. Con una sonrisa el niño se alejó rápidamente del lugar.

* * *

><p>Los ojos dorados de Lord Zuko buscaban con urgencia a uno de sus consejeros más cercanos, Daiki, un hombre seco y con bastante mal genio, no obstante más listo que el hambre y de modales refinados. Daiki era un viejo amigo de su tío Iroh y un opositor nato a los ideales de su padre, Daiki fue uno de los principales problemas del ex Señor Fuego Ozai durante su reinado. Zuko no podía entender como su padre no se deshizo del anciano sesentón.<p>

¿Daiki, necesito tu ayuda? Alegó el joven Señor del Fuego con cierto nerviosismo mientras revolvía una de las mangas de su túnica. La reunión anterior había sido un fracaso, no había llegado a la conclusión en ningún de los problemas expuestos, en esos momentos Zuko echaba de menos a Katara, ella era la única a la que se le daba bien este tipo de cosas, de no ser por ella no habría solucionado nada, Katara tenía un talento natural para problemas de ese tipo. Zuko sonrió ligeramente al recordad una de sus conversaciones: _- ¡No entiendo como puedes vivir con ellos, son peores que un niño! Todo este berrinche por que encuentran poco exquisito que un niño de su propia nación, huérfano por la guerra, nacido en una clase poco adinerada y adoptado por una familia noble pueda ir a la academia real. ¡Es un niño, no es escoria!¡Qué se habrán creído estos nobles, ellos si que son unos paletos, que no se adaptan al progreso! ¿Si sus hijos fueran con niños de clase media pero con unas aptitudes intelectuales más superiores a ellos y fueran aceptados por ello en la academia real? ¿Qué harían? Declaró Katara molesta._

_-¿Insinúas, Qué proponga ayudas a otros niños que no sean de origen noble, pero que tengan cualidades lo suficientemente buenas para ir a una institución tan prestigiosa? Exclamó Zuko frunciendo el ceño._

_-Sí, el equilibrio seria valido si tengo entendido, tú me dijiste que al cambiar las leyes, cambiantes el sistema educativo. Entonces podrías intentar minimizar estas sandeces intentando mezclar a niños de clase media con unas singulares cualidades, que en un futuro pueden convertirlos en quizás más ricos y poderosos que los propios hijos de los otros nobles._

_- Podría funcionar, en si mismo sería mezclar excelencia con excelencia, pero de manera diferente y también disminuiría ese necio pensamiento que los nobles somos más listos que los que no lo son, aparte de intentar romper diferencias entre ellos._Sí, Katara sabía como solucionar problemas de ese estilo, pero ella no estaba allí para ayudarlo, en su lugar estaba Daiki. Pero su problema no era la reunión si no algo más importante

- ¿Cuál es su problema Lord Zuko? Articuló Daiki mirando a Zuko con una mirada seria en su chupado rostro y arrugado por la edad.

- El concilio de naciones es dentro de un par de meses y me niego a celebrarlo sin no hay máxima seguridad._ Me niego a que alguien más pueda resultar herido, otra vez._

- No se preocupe mi lord, las precauciones serán máximas no volverá a suceder de nuevo, eso se lo aseguro.

- espero que así sea, Daiki.

Un guardia real cruzó las puertas del salón agarrando el brazo de un niño, cuyos ojos revoloteaban divisando cada rincón de la sala.

- Mi lord, he vuelto a encontrar aquel crío rondando por aquí, ¿Qué debo hacer con el majestad? El guardia hizo una reverencia aún agarrando al pequeño.

- ¿O sea que ese es el niño, del cual todos los guardias hablan? Exclamó Daiki

- Déjelo ir, yo le pedí que viniese. Lord Zuko artículo con voz grave.

El guardia soltó al pequeño, el cual le miraba con una mirada alelada. Poco después recuperó la compostura y soltó un bufido. El guardia le dio una mirada fulminante y salió de la sala, el niño se encogió de hombros ante la hostilidad del guardia.

- ¿Mi lord, no creo que sea apropiado que este niño este aquí? ¿No se infiltró en el palacio anteriormente por uno de los muros laterales?

- ¡Daiki, es un niño! Dijo Lord Zuko señalando con el dedo índice al niño embelesado con la decoración de la sala.

- Sabes que normalmente me preocupo por mi seguridad, pero tan sólo es un niño, si no tiene ni los cinco añitos. Murmuró mientras abría una pequeña caja de madera de caoba con dos dragones en relieve, cogió algo del interior y extendiendo su mano dejó su contenido en las pequeñas manos del niño. Daiki miró las manos del niño que sujetaban un caramelo.

- A más, este niño tiene unas cualidades intelectuales bastante adelantadas para su corta edad. Finalizó Zuko

- ¿Porqué tengo unas cualidades intelectuales adelantadas? ¿Quiere decir que soy listo? Abrió la boca por primera vez el chiquillo.

- Sí, a eso me refería Zuko, eres un niño muy listo. Respondió el hombre mirando fijamente al viejo consejero.

- ¿Zuko? Este es el quinto niño que conozco con su nombre, mi lord. Intervino el anciano.

- Parece estar muy de moda, es raro sí te digo la verdad. Exclamó el joven colocándose correctamente la corona en el cabello.

- ¿Como te colases dentro de palacio, pequeño? Le preguntó el viejo

- escalé una pared, señor. Respondió él mirando hacía el suelo.

- ¿Daiki, podemos hablar más tarde? Pidió lord Zuko a su consejero.

- Sí, entonces me marcho, pero usted y yo tenemos que hablar después sobre este asunto. Espetó secamente mientras salía por la puerta de la sala. Tanto el hombre como el niño miraron estupefactos al anciano que había cruzado el umbral de la puerta.

- Que señor más raro. Contestó el niño moviendo una de las cejas de su rostro.

- No te preocupes es así… ven conmigo te voy a enseñar una cosa. Respondió el Señor del fuego agarrando la mano del niño.

* * *

><p>El jardín se había teñido de colores rojizos y anaranjados, el viento soplaba suavemente en las hojas de los cedros y los cerezos. La suave brisa creaba ondulaciones en las cristalinas aguas del estanque donde un pequeño grupo de patos tortuga nadaban en una eterna danza circular, el ambiente estaba cargado de suaves sonidos desde el graznido de los patos hasta el de la corriente de las aguas.<p>

Lord Zuko se sentó en la segada hierba, alzó su mano derecha y hizo un gesto al niño para que sentara a su lado. El niño obedeció y se estableció a su lado sin hacer ningún ruido, mirando los reflejos del sol del mediodía en las oscuras aguas. El Señor del fuego dejo caer en sus manos un trozo de pan, el chiquillo le miró con extrañeza, fue entonces cuando el joven partió su trozo en migajas y se los acercó a los patos que vorazmente devoraron las migajas de su grande mano de finos dedos largos. El niño miraba la escena con una mirada cristalina en sus ojos oro llenos de la más pura emoción, con celeridad desmenuzó el pan pero cuando fue a extender la mano hacía los dóciles animales su interior se invadió de temor, tenía miedo de que le atacaran, se quedó inmóvil mirando fijamente a los animales. Sintió su mano atrapada entre la del lord, su pequeño rostro ojeó el estoico rostro del Señor del fuego que suavemente acercaba su pequeña mano hacía los animales, al sentir el pico de uno de los patos en su palma cerró fuertemente sus ojos por miedo, pero al no notar ningún dolor los abrió lentamente fue entonces cuanto vio al pequeño animal comer de su mano, esbozó una sonrisa al Señor del fuego que asintió con la cabeza mientras sostenía aún la mano del niño entre la suya.

El niño confiado extendió la mano hacía un patito que trepó hacía ella.

- Ten cuidado con él Zuko ¿no querrás hacerle daño? Respondió suavemente al niño.

- No mi lord, respondió él.

- ¿Porqué me llamas mi lord? Espetó molesto Lord Zuko con una mueca un tanto divertida.

- Todo el mundo le llama así, ese señor viejo de antes, las amigas de mi mamá y también la señora Hina y el señor Taiga. Respondió mientras continuaba acariciando el patito.

- Tú puedes llamarme Zuko, pero como nuestros nombres son iguales nos podemos confundir ¿Y si te pongo algún apodo? exclamó con una media sonrisa.

- Mi mamá me llama "_Zu"_ exclamó con una risita divertida.

- Entonces te llamaré a si ¿Qué te parece? Respondió al niño, él cual le devolvía una calida sonrisa.

- ¿Aún no has empezado ha ir a la escuela, verdad? Le preguntó mientras sacaba un pergamino de uno de los bolsillos de la túnica.

-¿Escuela? ¿Qué es una escuela? Exclamó dubitativo el niño

- ¿Una escuela es un sitió donde los niños van aprender cosas nuevas para que sepan mucho cuando son mayores? Le explicó

- Entonces… ¿Eso es una escuela? Mi mamá dijo algo un día de ir a la escuela pero nunca he ido a ninguna, por que antes de venir a vivir aquí, siempre me enfermaba. Explicó el niño sin darle la menor importancia.

- ¿Enfermarte, pero si pareces un niño muy fuerte y sano? La afirmación de Zuko chocaba al Señor del fuego, el adulto no comprendía como un niño de aspecto saludable y de gran energía podía estar enfermo frecuentemente.

- Por eso mamá me trajo aquí, porque en el Polo hace mucho frío y según mamá el frío no es bueno para mí, porque enfermo más rápido que los otros niños.

-¡¿Entonces eres un mestizo? Lord Zuko exclamó con sorpresa ante las palabras del niño.

- ¿Que es un mestizo? Preguntó el niño mirándole con sus ojos oro cristalino.

- Un mestizo es una persona que su papá y su mamá no son de la misma nación. Tu mamá es de la tribu agua y tu papá debe de ser de la nación del fuego.

- Sí, mamá es de la tribu agua pero mi papá… El niño hizo mutis mientras miraba los patos tortuga nadar en el estanque.

- Tu papá... ¿Te pasa algo? Preguntó extrañado ante la reacción del niño.

- Yo no tengo papá… mamá dice que no puede estar con nosotros… mamá siempre llora y yo no se porque. ¿Mi papá será malo? Volteó la cabeza hacía el joven en busca de una respuesta esperanzadora.

- "_Zu",_ no digas eso, tu papá te quiere lo que pasa es que debe trabajar mucho y no puede estar contigo, además todos los papás quieren a sus hijos…_ todos menos los locos como el mío que no tuvo bastante con desterrarme sino que provoco un golpe de estado contra mi y sus consecuencias aún las estoy pagando ahora. _Pensó amargamente.

El pequeño sonrió alegre al saber que su padre le quería pero al ver la expresión sombría del joven soberano se inquietó.

- ¿Que te pasa, mamá siempre pone esa cara cuando esta triste? Su pequeño rostro mostraba visiblemente su preocupación

Lord Zuko salió de sus afligidos pensamientos y colocó lentamente su mano en la cabeza del niño que le miraba con inocentes ojos.

- Estoy bien, no pasa nada. Intentó esbozar una sonrisa al apenado niño.

- Mientes, tus ojos dicen que mientes… No me gustan las mentiras porque siempre se dicen para que los demás no sepan si haces cosas buenas y malas… Los malos tienen que ser castigados porque si no se vuelven más malos, a mi no me gusta que mi mamá me castigue por decir mentiras, pero si no lo hace siempre las diría y un día nadie me creería. Tu eres el rey de este sitio… ¿Qué pensaría la gente si supera que dices mentiras? No se fiarían de ti.

El joven soberano asintió con la cabeza mientras intentaba disimular una sonrisa, un niño de cuatro años le había regañado por mentir y por si fuera poco le dio un sólido argumento porque no debía decir mentiras._ Debo empezar a redactar los papeles de su admisión en la academia Real, un talento como el suyo se tiene que potenciar… no me puedo creer que me haya metido la bulla un niño pequeño… ¿Me pregunto que harán mis consejeros, ante sus sinceras palabras? ¿No serían capaces de mentir a un niño? _ Pensó mientras intentaba no reírse de sus propios pensamientos.

**-¡Prométeme que no dirás mentiras! **¡Si no quieres que mi furia de maestro fuego caiga sobre ti!Contestó de repente el pequeño Zuko con enojo.

Zuko reprimió una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja que amenazaba aparecer al escuchar las francas palabras del niño.

**- Prometo solemnemente no decir mentiras el resto de mi mida.** Exclamó flemáticamente ante tal significativo juramento.

* * *

><p>Dos mujeres aparecieron haciendo una reverencia sin decir ni media palabra, al alzar la mirada vieron al niño, extrañadas se miraron entre si, la más mayor de las dos, una mujer de la misma edad que Daiki masculló:<p>

- ¿Mi lord quién es este niño? Preguntó mientras se recogía el fino y blanquecino cabello en un moño alto.

- Ah, eres tú, Mao, este niño es mi nuevo amigo. Respondió Lord Zuko con indeferencia a su antigua avezada mujer había servido en palacio desde bien joven, fue la nodriza e institutriz de los nietos del difunto Lord Azulon. Mao conocía a la perfección a cada uno, sus miedos y alegrías, ella había conocido grandes momentos, momentos de risa y diversión no obstante la felicidad fue escasa y ella tuvo por desgracia que conocer la cara más cruel de la vida en los últimos años de la guerra, ella había llorado la pérdida del joven Lu Ten y el cruel destierro de Lord Zuko cuando tenía trece años. Ella los quería mucho, sobretodo al joven Lu Ten que en paz descansaba desde hacía unos pares de años, hasta la demente de Azula ocupaba un lugar en su corazón, aunque fuese muy pequeño y no deseaba verla encerrada en un hospital mental donde residiría hasta el final de sus días.

Mao, ansiaba llenar de nuevo su vida a la que consideraba ociosa porque no realizaba parte de sus funciones debido a la inexistencia de un heredero por parte de su señor al que ella pudiera educar de manera estricta. Por muchas de sus exigencias a su señor para que se casara y tuviese hijos durante los últimos cuatro años no provocaron nada por parte él en todo caso más irritación y cierta hostilidad durante un par de días, cosa que la hizo dejar de insistir por el momento.

- ¿Oh, este es el niño al cual se refería Daiki? Me lo imaginaba un par de años mayor, si no debe de tener ni los cinco años. Exclamó mientras observaba lentamente al niño que apenas llegaba a la cintura de su señor.

- Tengo cuatro años señora, pero mi mamá dice que soy como un viejo ¿Acaso tengo arrugas?

Mao disimuló una risita llevándose la mano a la boca.

- ¡Oh, hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba la voz de un niño, pensaba que no volvería a escuchar una voz infantil! Mao respondió mientras recibía una mirada de hielo de su señor.

- Mao… Fueron las palabras de una voz más fría que el propio hielo.

- Disculpe mi lord, no le volveré a faltar el respecto. Respondió acobardada evitando que sus viejos y sabios ojos grises miraran hacia los furiosos ojos dorados de su anterior pupilo. _Otra rabieta como siempre, será mejor hacerse la afectada. _Pensó exasperada.

Sin media palabra el hombre abandonó el lugar rechinando los dientes de rabia.

-Parece enfado ¿Por qué? Respondió en el chiquillo con curiosidad mientras miraba a la anciana.

- No te preocupes, es una rabieta, suele tenerlas desde que era bien niño. El siempre se enfadaba cuando no conseguía lo quería, no había ninguna vez que yo recuerde que no estuviese gritando enojado. Una vez se enfadado tanto con su hermana que quemo un árbol, eso fue hace mucho tiempo debía tener tu edad… recordó la mujer esbozando una sonrisa.

- ¿No sabía que Lord Zuko tuviese una hermana? Nunca me habló de ella. Enunció el niño.

La imagen del rostro de Azula cruzó la mente de Mao haciéndola estremecer aún recordaba las furiosas miradas de ojos como llamas y su lengua viperina experta en artes de manipulación.

- Es algo de lo que no le gusta hablar… nunca se llevaron bien. Exclamó la pequeña mujer tan delgada que parecía frágil como el cristal. El niño asintió mientras escuchaba las palabras que salían de su boca arrugada.

- Ah, por cierto ¿Como te llamas, pequeño? Preguntó la vieja.

- Me llamo Zuko, señora. Contestó él.

Mao miró al niño sorprendida, poco después le dedicó una sonrisa de pocos dientes mientras revolvía el pelo al muchacho.

- Zuko… esta muy de moda últimamente _aunque hubiese sido impensable ponerle ese nombre a un niño durante la guerra, el nombre de un príncipe desterrado y traidor. Como cambian las cosas en pocos años… _meditó la anciana con tranquilidad. ¿Fue tu padre quien te puso el nombre o tu madre? Preguntó con curiosidad.

- Fue mi mamá, yo no conozco a mi papá el no puede estar con nosotros… eso es lo que dice mamá, pero se que miente. Dijo lentamente mientras se agitaba su cabello despeinado.

_El golpe de estado… quizás el padre del chiquillo hubiera muerto en uno de los ataques de los rebeldes en la capital. Suerte que la situación se estabilizó en poco tiempo, si Ozai hubiese retornado al trono… _Mao sentía una horrible sensación en su interior, era el miedo, tan frío que calaba hasta sus viejos y delicados huesos. Todo el mundo sabía que hubiese pasado, Ozai hubiese asesinado a su propio hijo y a sus descendientes, aunque para Ozai este era uno de sus menores problemas, Lord Zuko no tenía hijos legítimos ni tampoco de ilegítimos conocidos, todos los ciudadanos de la Nación del Fuego conocían este hecho. Después de acabar con su hijo Ozai hubiese iniciado la guerra justamente donde la dejó… el rey Fénix reclamaría el mundo aunque fuesen otros quienes hicieran el trabajo sucio. Al perder su bending a manos del Avatar Aang, Ozai tan sólo era un hombre corriente sin poder de quemar nada que tuviese a su paso. _Si el cabezota de Zuko se hubiese casado con aquella joven de la tribu agua ahora por lo menos tendría un heredero que asegurara el trono en caso de que él faltase. _Pensó Mao detenidamente. _¿Por qué se marcharía tan de repente Lady Katara? ¿Es que no amaba a su señor, o tenía miedo a ser envenenada como el viejo consejero Ryusei? Era _imposible que aquella mujer no amara a su señor sus viejos ojos jamás la habían engañado, sabía que existía un lazo muy fuerte entre ellos, pero aún así no comprendía esa repentina miró al niño que intentaba hacer una voltereta en la húmeda hierba recién cortada del jardín, _inocentes travesuras infantiles, como las echaba de menos._ Sonrió y se acercó al pequeño.

¿Quieres comer algo? ¿Unas galletitas de arroz, frutos del Fuego, melocotones Luna? Preguntó con voz refinada.

- No, me tengo que ir sino mi mamá me regañara, y si como algo también por que si no, no comeré nada al mediodía. Respondió estirado en el césped intentándose incorporar.

Mao sonrió: - entonces será mejor que te vayas marchando ya, el sol llegara a su cenit en poco… ¿Porqué sabes que el mediodía llega cuando el sol esta en lo más alto, verdad?

Zuko asintió con la cabeza después de oír la conversación, entonces escuchó un ruido provinente de los arbustos que rodeaban el estanque, Mao y él se voltearon.

- Mira, que eres cabezota ¿No es más fácil dar la vuelta a los arbustos que cruzarlos? Mi lord. Contestó la mujer.

- Siempre igual, Mao siempre me dices lo mismo… Ya sé, Lord Zuko no ves que eso no se hace bla bla bla… Ya soy mayorcito, se lo que debo de hacer. Respondió malhumorado

Ante esa situación cómica el niño se hecho a reír con grandes carcajadas.

- "_Zu"_ ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? Preguntó el Señor del Fuego con cara de pocos amigos.

Pareces yo cuando discuto con mi mamá. Respondió con una inocente sinceridad

¡Que los dioses den mucha fuerza a tu madre, entonces! Como seas igual de trasto como este de aquí, a tu madre le ara falta mano dura. Respondió la anciana mientras tiraba de la elegante túnica del Señor del fuego para que este se inclinara y ella le pudiera tirar de las orejas.

¡Ay, Mao soy tu Señor deberías mostrar más respecto! ¡Me estas dejando en ridículo delante del niño! Gritó con una mueca de dolor. El chiquillo daba vueltas por la hierba intentando frenar las carcajadas.

¿Tu Señor, eso desde cuando? Si era yo quién te cambiaba los pañales cuando tu madre no podía. ¡O sea que cuidadín con lo que dices a tu Nana! ¿Si no quieres que tu dulce amigo sepa cuando te paseaste des….? Mao no acabó la frase unas manos fuertes le taparon la boca.

- Cuando se paseó des… ¿Qué pasó? Preguntó el pequeño Zuko

- Nada "_Zu_", no paso nada. Contestó el joven con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza. _Maldita Mao como le hubiese explicado eso la envío hacer un viaje de compras con Li y Lo._ Sabía perfectamente que Mao no soportaba ir de compras con ellas, al igual que Mao, Li y Lo se habían encargado de la temprana educación de él y su hermana, pero siempre había preferido la compañía de Mao antes que la de las dos mellizas por lo que a él se le asignó a Mao como institutriz y a su hermana a las otras dos viejas. _Como le hubiese explicado la vez que corrí desnudo en aquella gala de lujo, la envío de compras. Dios mío la cara de mi abuelo Azulon no tuvo precio, es lo único bueno de aquel día. _Pensó divertido.

- Me tendría que ir o si no mi mamá me regañara como no este allí antes de comer, ya estaba muy enfadada cuando me escapé para venir aquí. Contestó el chiquillo mientras se limpiaba la ropa desgasta.

- Ah se me olvidaba dale esto a tu madre, es importante para tu futura educación. Contestó Zuko con un tono solemne propio de un lord. Dándole el pergamino que estaba sosteniendo anteriormente, mientras acompañaba al niño hacía el exterior de palacio.

* * *

><p>Las rojas y naranjas luces del ocaso entraban por la habitación del estudio. Lord Zuko y Daiki discutían sobre asuntos del estado mientras tomaban una copa de vino de Fuego.<p>

- La edad me esta pasando factura, ya no soy un jovenzuelo como tú Zuko, a mi las copas me suben muy rápido a la cabeza y me nublan el pensamiento. Hipó Daiki mientras observaba el líquido granate que contenía la copa.

- No digas tonterías Daiki aún eres joven, relativamente joven ¿No cumpliste los sesenta y dos el viernes pasado? Respondió Zuko

- Me halagas mi Lord pero soy un carcamal malhumorado. Pídele disculpas a tu amiguito. ¡Ese crío! sí, tiene una mirada vivaz en sus ojos en cierto modo me recuerda a vos. Quizás ya no lo recordáis pero eras exactamente igual que ese niño, igual de enérgico, un niño inteligente. Terminó y bebió otro sorbo de ese maravilloso vino.

- ¿Crees que me he equivocado al incluirlo en el proyecto de ayudas? El proyecto funciona pero no tan bien como creía. Hizo un mutis mientras llenaba su copa esperando la respuesta de su consejero.

- Aquella mujer era muy inteligente, pero tampoco no le podías pedir peras al olmo. Ella hizo un excelente planteando aquella idea, una cosa es pensar y otra es aplicar lo pensado. Respecto lo del niño, no te has equivocado con él. Le diré una cosa mi lord, en mi tiempo libre me dedicó a visitar la Academia Real en busca de jóvenes promesas que un día me puedan sustituir. No me interesan los títulos de sus papaítos, sino su inteligencia. Y ese amigo tuyo lo ha demostrado. He visto niños listos, pero eso es común ya lo sean bastante o mucho. Pero otra mi distinta es ser inteligente y eso no es tan común y mucho menos lo que es tu amiguito que es las dos cosa a la vez es listo e inteligente. No se da cuenta pero se puede ver, un niño de cuatro años no se cuela en palacio, para empezar no sabe ni como hacerlo. A más tiene una fluidez hablando que te deja atónito y mira que tan sólo ha pronunciado dos o tres palabras. Sería un buen orador, pero necesita mejorar más su habilidad y eso será una de sus mejores armas, la persuasión. Tu tío Iroh sabe muy bien de lo que te estoy hablando. Por qué crees que era un buen general. ¿Por lo estratega que era? En eso estas equivocado, si es lo que piensas, bueno no del todo, el es un magnifico estratega en artes militares pero era su capacidad de persuasión lo que le ayudo más. Que otros hombres hicieran lo que les mandaras es muy útil ¿No Crees mi lord? Daiki calló mientras dejaba aquella pregunta flotar en el aire de la habitación.

- La gente hace lo que yo les pido Daiki, pero en el fondo tienes razón, si yo fuera un don nadie no me harían caso ni los perros. Se que muchos hacen las cosas para complacerme; Yamato, Uragiru entre otros dentro el consejo. Tan sólo puedo confiar en pocos dijo mientras miraba al viejo consejero y alzaba la copa hacía él. El silenció inundo la habitación hasta que él entabló de nuevo la conversación sobre la mujer a la que se refería Daiki.

- Sí, es cierto ella hizo un gran trabajo, me encantaría que estuviera aquí para ayudarme en esos temas. Ella siempre era neutral, nunca daba privilegios ha nadie por sus títulos y riquezas, era lo que más me gustaba de ella. No era como Mai, en absoluto. Dijó Zuko con una mirada sombría.

- Hubiese sido una gran esposa para vos, aunque algunos del consejo no lo aprobasen. Sus ideas y su manera de resolver problemas del estado de manera objetiva sin estar sujeta a beneficiar a los más poderosos era admirable. ¿Me gustaría saber por qué se marchó tan repentinamente, sin decir nada a nadie?

- Es algo que yo también deseo con todo mi corazón saber. S_e fue sin decir adiós,¿Por qué Katara? Tan sólo una carta. Una carta que no explica el porqué, una excusa que oculta la verdad como una pantalla de humo. Moriré sin saberlo pero por otra parte tengo miedo a que puede ocultar esa verdad que no deja ver. _Pensó, mientras veía marchar a Daiki de la habitación con una despedida en forma de susurro. La puerta se cerro al mismo tiempo se abrió la que albergaba cada uno de sus pensamientos más profundos.

* * *

><p><strong>¡SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO RETRASO! exámenes finales, un bloque en como continuar la historia, Legend of Korra (casi todo el día en tumblr por ese motivo) y bla bla prefiero no aburrir con mis problemas. ¡Recuerden Zutara week 2012 del 15 al 21 de Julio! Temas: 1. Serendepity, , 4. Whimsical, 5. Heartstrings y 6. Faded y 7. Season.<strong>

*** ÁNIMO A TODOS A DAR OPINIÓN Y RECOMENDAR SUS HISTORIAS FAVORITAS YA SEAN EN ESPAÑOL, EN INGLES O EN OTRO IDIOMA. SIEMPRE ES BUENO TENER OTRAS HISTORIAS QUE TE SIRVAN DE FUENTE DE INSPIRACIÓN, O SIMPLEMENTE DELEITARTE CON ELLAS. ***

**YO RECOMIENDO VARIAS, UN DÍA DE ESTOS HARÉ UNA LISTA **

**SIENTO SE HAY ERRORES ORTOGÁFICOS, HE PASADO EL CORRECTOR VARIAS VECES PARA EVITARLO. **

**REVIEW = A UNA SONRISA**


	5. DÍA DE ESCUELA

**Nota de autor: **Avatar The Last Airbender o Avatar la leyenda de Aang es propiedad de Mike y Bryan

* * *

><p><strong>DÍA DE ESCUELA<strong>

La mañana era oscura, unos grandes nubarrones cubrían el celeste cielo y presagiaban las primeras lluvias del mozón de otoño. El clima tropical de la Nación del Fuego a veces era muy impredecible, los monzones no eran las únicas lluvias, la humedad y el calor favorecían las tormentas de verano que refrescaban el ambiente en noches calurosas.

Katara estaba preparando tranquilamente la comida del mediodía, un poco de arroz con curry y pollo Komodo. Estaba entretenida hirviendo el arroz mientras inspiraba el aire húmedo que se filtraba de una pequeña ventana abierta, olía a lluvia. Las agudas risas de su hijo le entraban directamente en los oídos, una melodía melosa y alegre.

- Zuko, entra va a llover y no quiero que te mojes. ¡Podrías enfermarte! Respondió sin prestarle demasiada atención. En el fondo sabía que era en vano, él niño continuaría jugado alegremente en el jardín.

Para su sorpresa entró, y se sentó cerca de la puerta corrediza que daba al jardín, estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado para su forma de ser. Su mirada estaba perdida y no parecía muy dispuesto a establecer una conversación. Algo le preocupaba, ella lo sabía.

_Quizás… es aquello. _Pensó, días antes su hijo le había dado en mano una carta con el mismísimo sello real, la insigne llama del Señor del Fuego. Ella se asustó, casi le dio un ataque al corazón, empezó a hiperventilar que Hina le preguntó si se encontraba bien. Entonces abrió la carta y se sorprendió de su contenido, era una carta de admisión a la Real Academia para nobles de la Nación del Fuego, aún se lo preguntaba, _¿Mi hijo en la Academia para nobles, por qué? _Aunque esa no era la pregunta que más le hacía pensar sino cómo había llegado esa carta a manos de su hijo y por qué estaban tan interesados en él. _¿Y si lo sabían? _Entonces ella no sabría que hacer.

- Mañana voy a la escuela ¿Crees que haré amigos? Preguntó el niño con voz preocupada.

Katara salió de sus pensamientos y con una enorme sonrisa le respondió que claro que haría amigos. _¿Quién no quisiera ser amigo suyo? Él es agradable aunque un poco tímido al principio. Aunque los pequeños y mimados hijos de los nobles no serán nada agradables con él… el pequeño niñito pobre además de mestizo y para colmo bastardo, pero eso jamás lo sabrían ni los niños ni las arpías de sus madres. _Pensó amargamente, el mundo no era un mundo maravilloso ella lo sabía muy bien, había visto morir a su madre, había sobrevivido a una guerra y había criado a un niño sin una figura paterna para evitar que los asesinaran a ambos. Su vida se había reducido a una montaña de mentira que actuaban como un escudo, no podía confiar con nadie de su alrededor, Hina era una buena mujer pero no sabía como podría reaccionar, Yu era discreta pero si por mala suerte se le escapaba cualquier palabra ante sus amigas cotorras podría ser el fin.

- ¿Qué se hace en la escuela, por qué tengo que aprender? Preguntó con interés mientras levantaba una ceja.

- Los niños van la escuela para aprender nuevas cosas y saber mucho para poder tener un buen trabajo cuando sean grandes.

-¿Pero, por qué hay tanta gente que vive tan mal? Reflexionó el pequeño

Katara no se sorprendió, era cierto que mucha gente vivía aún muy mal a causa de la guerra de los cien años, aún se podían ver los estigmas de la guerra en la fachada de algunos edificios de barrios aislados.

-Anda vamos a comer, que se va enfriar la comida ¿Acaso, quieres un plato de pollo Komodo frío? Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Empezaron a comer en un agradable silencio, mientras el interior de la casa se iba oscureciendo más y más por el cielo encapotado en el exterior. Katara se levantó lentamente y cogió unas velas de uno de los armarios y las depositó encima de la mesa, eran rojas con un bonito dibujo en color dorado. Zuko miró las velas y rápidamente fijó la vista en su madre que parecía buscar algo.

- Mamá, ¿Qué buscas? Preguntó mientras jugueteaba con una bola de arroz aguantada en los palillos.

- Estoy buscando unas piedras para poder encender las velas ¿Dónde las habré dejado?

- ¡Mamá, Eres tonta! Esbozó una sonrisa mientras encendía cada vela con su dedo índice.

- ¡Oye, esas cosas no se le dicen a tu madre! A veces se me olvida que puedes hacer fuego con esas manos pequeñas que tienes. Contestó simulando una voz de enfado mientras intentaba ocultar una sonrisa que amenazaba con escaparse de los labios.

- Lo siento mamá, no quería llamarte tonta. Contestó con un hilillo de voz mientras agachaba su cabeza avergonzado.

Katara rió mientras le daba un abrazo al pequeño que la miraba aturdido. No tardó en darse cuenta que su madre no estaba enfadada.

- Vamos a comer que se va enfriar el pollo. Dijo ella, mirando el plato que tenía ante sus ojos.

* * *

><p>La lluvia caía en el exterior, el furioso aguacero amenazaba con romper las envejecidas tejas protectoras de la cubierta de la casa. De tanto en tanto el silencio se rompía con el rugido de un trueno a la lejanía que iluminaba el cielo grisáceo de aquella noche sin luna, cubierta con un espeso y tupido velo de nubes.<p>

- Mamá, mamá… ¿Estás despierta? Susurró la vocecilla del niño en la pequeña habitación de suelos de oscura madera.

- Oah, ¿Qué quieres Zuko, no ves que es muy tarde? Katara bostezó mientras miraba al niño sentado encima de un futón arrugado.

- No tengo sueño, estoy nervioso por la escuela. Contestó el mientras encendía una llama entre sus palmas para poder iluminar la habitación en penumbras.

- no te preocupes, todo va ir bien, ya verás. Katara sonrió al niño despeinado mientras la llama le iluminaba la calidez de sus grandes ojos dorados.

- A lo mejor voy a visitar a mi amigo. Dijo mientras jugueteaba con su cabello fino y oscuro.

- ¿Me lo presentaras algún día? Le preguntó Katara con una sonrisa.

- No sé... ¡cuando sea muy muy amigo mío, te lo presentare! Sus comisuras de sus labios formaron una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>- ¿Mamá sabes dónde esta la escuela? Le preguntó mientras desayunaba un melocotón luna.<p>

- Creo que sí… pero no estoy muy segura. Le respondió, ella había visto aquel edificio grande y de un profundo color rojo hacía años, pero no lo recordaba con exactitud, su cabeza estaba en otro lugar el día en que Lord Zuko decidió llevarla a visitar la ilustre y lujosa academia donde se habían educado la mayoría de nobles que muy probablemente llegarían a convertirse en miembros de la élite dentro del gobierno del país, ministros y consejeros. Aquel día ella estaba más pendiente de ocultar su malestar por las náuseas matutinas en su primer mes de embarazo que por lo que le podía explicar Zuko sobre los futuros cambios que creía convenientes en el cambió de la educación. Recordaba asentir con la cabeza a todo lo que él le iba diciendo sin pensar si quiera lo que él le había dicho…_ Mi pobre querido Zuko_…aquel día apenas te hice caso… con lo feliz que eras explicándome todo los cambios. Pensó con nostalgia, sintió ganas de llorar, se sentía tan responsable de que el rostro del joven Señor del fuego se hubiese vuelto inexpresivo y duro como el frío mármol de una estatua tallada.

- ¡Mamá ya llegamos a la puerta para entra a la ciudad bonita! Contestó el niño mientras señalaba la puerta de hierro forjado custodiada por dos guardias. _La ciudad bonita... _Pensó con cierta amargura, siempre creyó que era injusto aquella separación estamental, al igual que en Ba Sing Se, ella había paseado por esas dos zonas llenas de edificios lujosos, con sus jardines de flores brillantes y de fragancias dulces; Tiendas llenas de dulces, de vestidos de la mejor seda, de bonitas muñecas de porcelana blanca... como la que él le había comprado una vez, después de que ella no pudiera dejar de mirar la sonrisa trabajada en la cerámica de aquella muñequita de cabellos castaños, la misma muñeca que decoraba la pequeña casa donde vivía en aquellos momentos.

- Hola Ibuki. Respondió el niño al joven desgarbado de ojos grises.

-Hola niño, ¿Cómo te llamas? Muy a menudo te veo por aquí. Le preguntó Ibuki al niño que le miraba con una sonrisa.

- ¡Ibuki, Deja de hablar pedazo de vago! El hombre bigotudo de mediana edad le reprendió dándole una bofetada en el cogote. Él joven soltó un quejido lastimero al sentir los dedos viejos y callosos del hombre sobre su nuca.

- Lo siento… yo… no volveré a distraerme. Ibuki temblaba incapaz de mirar directamente los ojos furiosos de su superior, el hombre sonrió mirando con superioridad al joven de sonrisa bondadosa. Katara sintió una profunda repugnancia.

- ¡Otra vez tu niño, sal de aquí este no es lugar para que ronden mocosos mimados como tú! Vociferó hacía el niño, el pequeño cerró los ojos en el mismo instante en que el hombre le escupía su venenosa saliva con cada palabra llena de odio sin sentido. Katara intentó controlarse lo mejor que pudo ¡_Nadie grita a mi hijo, nadie! _Pensó mientras intentaba controlar las gotas de agua que se empezaban a formar en la superficie de sus manos. Zuko miró a su madre levemente antes de dirigir su mirada al rostro barbudo del hombre. El niño se mostró tranquilo sin ningún miedo le dio el pase que su nuevo amigo le había, el hombre empalideció mientras sostenía el objeto entre sus mano, después de manosearlo se lo devolvió al niño y realizó un gesto al desgarbado Ibuki que sostenía la puerta forjada con un suspiró.

Zuko sonrió con satisfacción mientras estiraba del brazo bronceado de su madre, el estupor estaba grabado en la cara de Katara _¿Alguien puede explicarme que acaba de pasar, hace dos minutos ese pedazo de zoquete estaba gritando a mi hijo y ahora parece que esta hasta asustado… todo por ese visado dorado?_

La puerta de hierro se abrió y de nuevo volvió ha sentir el miedo y la incertidumbre, el temor que llevaba acosándola desde hacía ya cuatro años, cuatro largos y pesados años que sostenía su peso como una vieja mula de carga.

* * *

><p>Los jardines eran exuberantes y envolvían la pomposa edificación de tonalidades rojas, la academia era en si un edificio de grandes dimensiones con varios pisos de altura, aunque no llegaba ha alcanzar las dimensiones del majestuoso palacio ubicado a poco más de una manzana de distancia. Las grandes ventanas con marcos dorados se distribuían en hileras en los amplios muros rojos que se elevan sobre sus cabezas, Katara podía sentir el suave murmullo de las risas de los escolares a través de los vidrios finos como el papel. El pequeño Zuko estaba exaltado, dirigiendo miradas hacía todos lados, Katara sonrió con felicidad mientras caminaban hacía una gran y sólida puerta de madera de ébano, la puerta principal, habían tres más como aquella sin que esta fuese contada, en total cuatro puertas que representaban en un inicio los cuatro puntos cardinales. Con el reinado del Señor del fuego Zuko y el inicio de una nueva era de paz las cuatro puertas pasaron a representar las cuatro naciones. La puerta principal, la puerta norte, donde estaban en esos momentos representaba la Nación del Fuego, la del este los Nómadas del aire, la oeste el Reino Tierra y la sur a las tribus del agua… <em>La puerta sur… <em>Pensó ella con tristeza. Todas cuatro daban a los hermosos jardines.

Katara se arrodillo para arreglar el uniforme escarlata con brocados dorados y negros de su hijo, el cual no estaba por la labor en esos momentos, totalmente maravillado por la novedad. Una mujer delgada vestida con un kimono burdeos la miró con desaire en su rostro anguloso y fino. Katara la miró con despreció sin importarle ni intimidarle la reacción de la otra mujer. La mujer de cabellos largos desvió su mirada y gruñó en voz baja al ver como Katara no se sentía menospreciada. _Estúpida víbora sin sentimientos, ¿crees que eres superior a mí por llevar ropa cara y bonita? Por muchos esfuerzos que él puso para remediar este tipo de comportamientos al final no ha llegado a lograrlo, mi lord Zuko, espero que no sepas que los nobles se comporta así con los que ellos creen inferiores._

- No pueden pasar aquí, esta institución no esta a la altura de su clase… me temo que debe marcharse, campesina. Contestó con insolencia la mujer mientras se miraba sus largas y rojas uñas de bruja.

Katara estaba a punto de enzarzarse con la arpía, antes de que sus palabras vilipendiosas pudieran salir de sus labios su hijo tiró de la manga de su vestido y negó lentamente con su cabeza sin decir nada, no hacía falta palabras para entender lo que le niño le estaba diciendo.

Un hombre mayor se acercó a la bruja vestida de rojo, esta se inclinó en el saludo tradicional y cruzó un par de palabras vacías y zalameras. El hombre de constitución pequeña era muy delgado y su edad debía rondar los sesenta y tantos o los setenta. El hombre se para de lleno delante de Zuko, el niño lo observó con curiosidad y escudriñó cada detalle de su rostro y su vestimenta, el anciano tosió para captar la atención del pequeño.

- Este es el pequeño mestizo. El hombre empezó a examinar con atención al niño con un cierto desagrado en su rostro, Katara captó esta emoción y aprovechó para fulminarlo con la mirada, el hombre al igual que la arpía con la que estaba hablando gruñó en silencio.

- Mi nombre es Hiroto y soy el director de esta magnifica academia, bajo mi dirección han pasado grandes alumnos como el actual general de la marina de nuestra nación, varios burócratas de la cúspide de nuestro gobernó y nuestro actual Señor del Fuego… aunque no sé por que menciono esto a usted, tan solo es una campesina y además de una bárbara de la tribu del agua. Se burló riendo con malicia, Katara deseaba que se atragantara con cada una de sus ponzoñosas palabras.

- usted es un señor muy mal hablado, mi mamá no te ha hecho nada de malo, ¿tú mamá no te lavó la boca con agua y jabón cada vez que hablabas mal y faltabas al respecto a alguien? Zuko estaba enfadado, podía tolerar a la bruja que molestara a su mamá, pero aquel señor se estaba burlando de su madre y eso no lo permitía.

Katara se sorprendió, conocía la impulsividad de su hijo, la había heredado de su padre, pero nunca pensó que se atrevería a decirle aquello. El rostro de Hiroto enrojeció de la ira, el niño simplemente le miró con descaro y su madre con despreció. El viejo apretó los nudillos de sus manos con fuerza.

- Sino fuese por que la orden que ha llegado a mi conocimiento ha sido ejecutada por quien ha sido ejecutada… ¡Este niño no ponía un pie en esta escuela! Vociferó irritado, varias mujeres empezaron a cuchichear como cotorras, en poco tiempo el chisme llegaría a cada uno de los rincones de la zona noble.

- ¡Despídete de su madre y sígueme mestizo! Le ordenó, el niño dio un último abrazó a su madre, Katara le susurró palabras reconfortantes a su hijo mientras envolvía sus brazos en su pequeño cuerpo.

- ¡no me llamo mestizo! ¡Me llamo ZUKO como el SEÑOR DEL FUEGO! Gritó con su voz blanca. Katara sonrió mientras abría la puerta, _eso mismo mi pequeño demuestra a todos estos idiotas tus cualidades… demuéstrales que están equivocados al juzgar a alguien por el dinero que lleva en bolsillo, demuéstrales lo mucho que te pareces a tu padre._

* * *

><p>El hombre le estiró del brazo sin importarle mucho si le hacía daño, Hiroto andaba a zancadas por un amplio pasillo con puertas correderas en ambos lados, las paredes estaban llenas de diplomas, títulos y reliquias doradas. El suelo de madera maciza parecía crujir con cada paso del anciano. Zuko andaba lo más rápido de lo que sus pequeñas piernas se lo permitían. Recorrieron varios metros hasta llegar a una puerta al final de todo. Zuko miro la puerta con atención, la puerta estaba enmarcada con madera oscura, el papel que separaba el interior de la habitación del exterior estaba desgastado y amarillento. En la pared granate, justamente encima de la puerta había un rotulo de una madera más clara que el de la entrada con una inscripción en una caligrafía impecable. Hiroto abrió la puerta con un golpe seco y entro sin decir ninguna palabra. El suave murmullo en su interior murió en el mismo momento en que el viejo cascarrabias puso un pie en el interior. Los pequeños alumnos dejaron de hacer sus respectivos dibujos y se irguieron para hacerle la reverencia al director, en el aire se sentía la tensión, Hiroto tiró de nuevo del brazo de Zuko y lo introdujo dentro a su lado. Los niños miraron con una pizca de curiosidad al recién llegado.<p>

-Este niño será vuestro nuevo compañero… Hibiki tu ya sabes que debes de hacer. Le espetó el viejo director, Hibiki asintió con una reverencia, cuando el anciano con molestia cerró de golpe la puerta de la clase. Zuko realizó un barrido ocular, observó las grandes ventanas abiertas que renovaban el aire continuamente, los dobles pupitres de madera noble donde se sentaban sus nuevos compañeros, los murales y dibujos en las paredes granates, los colgadores con forma de dragón donde colgaban las pequeñas bandoleras y los estantes repletos de libros y viejos pergaminos.

-¿Cómo te llamas, no me oyes… no sabes hablar? Le preguntó molesto su nuevo profesor, un hombre cincuentón con barba de chivo canosa, su media melena castaña con hebras grisáceas estaba recogida en una cola pequeña bien atada.

- Lo siento señor… Zuko se sintió intimidado, el hombre era de complexión robusta con una fuerte mandíbula y de ojos castaños. El hombre movió la cabeza en forma de comprensión a su nuevo pupilo.

- Yo me llamo Zuko, usted se llama Hibiki… el señor enfado lo dijo antes. Le contestó sin mirarlo, mientras cumplía con cada mirada de cada uno de sus compañeros de clase, estos rompieron a reír maliciosamente cuando dijo su nombre.

- ¡El mestizo se llama como el Señor del fuego, que vergüenza! Corearon entre risas, Zuko los miró con tristeza y bajo la cabeza en silenció mientras escuchaba las burlas, intentaba controlarse, su madre le advirtió que aquello podía suceder después de que Hiroto fuera tan engreído con él, y que procurara no enfadarse, que no valía la pena hacerlo por aquellas personas que no lo merecían.

- ¡Callad, es vuestro nuevo compañero y debéis llevaros bien con él! Les reprendió el maestro enojado, las burlas parecieron cesar. Hibiki le dijo unas palabras reconfortables al niño y le mostró su nuevo pupitre, a su lado había un niño callado al igual que muchos niños lleva sus cabellos negros recogidos en una alta cola de caballo, sus ojos de un color avellana le miraban con tristeza. Zuko observó las pequeñas manos de el otro niño, sostenían un lápiz mientras dibujaba las alas de una ave sobre un fino pergamino.

- ¡Que dibujo más bonito! ¿Es un halcón? Le dijo Zuko mientras señalaba la imagen con sus dedos.

- S-s-s Sí. El niño tartamudeó

- Hola… yo me llamo Zuko, aunque me puedes llamar "Zu" ¿tú como te llamas? El otro niño lo miró con atención, antes que susurrara sus torpes palabras fue interrumpido.

- ¡No hables con él, Yuuto...es un MESTIZO y pobre! Le gritó otro niño desde la mesa cercana, sus ojos miel estaban cargados de maldad. El rostro del pequeño Zuko se ensombreció y le miró con descaro.

- ¡Tú no puedes decidir con quien debe hablar, eres tonto! Le gritó irritado mientras se levantaba encarándose al otro niño que era de la misma estatura. Yuuto parecía asustado y empezó a temblar sin saber muy bien que hacer.

- ¡Por lo menos no soy un MESTIZO… Tu mamá es una SALVAJE! Se burlo mientras jugaba con su escaso cabello castaño.

- ¡Tu papá te debería castigar por ser tan malo! Zuko le contestó controlando su ira que amenazaba con salir de verdad.

- ¿Y el tuyo? Le preguntó el otro con su rostro rojo de rabia.

- Wa-War Waru, p-p-par- para. Tartamudeó de nuevo Yuuto.

- ¡Yo no tengo PAPÁ! Le gritó Zuko cada vez más irritado, Waru sonrió de nuevo, sus finos labios formaron una sonrisa vil.

- ¡Tu papá te ABANDONÓ a ti y a la SALVAJE de tu mamá, por que ella era de las tribus del agua, mamá dice que todas las de allí son unas FULANAS! Chilló con su voz aguda entre risas.

- ¡Eso no es VERDAD, PAPÁ me quiere! Los ojos dorados del niño empezaron anegarse de lágrimas, no iba llorar, no lo iba hacer.

- ¿¡Entonces por qué no tienes!? Se rió, otros se unieron a él. Zuko se sintió miserable, rompió a llorar, se encogió en un ovillo tapándose los oídos, desando desaparecer… escuchando las hirientes risas de los otros. Sentía un odio profundo, sus lágrimas de dolor pasaron a la ira y sin darse cuenta las risas cesaron y los gritos resonaron por la clase, Zuko miró hacía los rostros de pánico de sus compañeros, muchos empezaron a llorar entre ellos Yuuto. Hibiki empezó a gritar, la ira consumía al pequeño y era incapaz de escuchar sus voces, el calor y el sonido crepitante de la madera al quemar era lo único que escuchaba. El fuego se había propagado y empezaba a quemar todo lo que había a su alrededor. Las hojas de los libros se consumían lentamente, ardiendo ante los ojos de Zuko, las llamas bailaban sobre la madera, eran hermosas, Zuko las miraba con tranquilidad mientras lloraba en silencio, cuando su ira, su dolor desapareció, las bellas llamas murieron lentamente después de dar su último suspiro. Zuko salió de la clase negruzca por las cenizas y el humo que había escapado de las ventanas. Hibiki lo miró con pánico y asombró, los niños se apartaron sintiendo un miedo que les calaba hasta los huesos, Yuuto lo miraba con la misma tristeza de antes, con su rostro mojado por las lágrimas. El pequeño Zuko rompió a correr por el pasillo, Hibiki le llamaba pero no dio media vuelta, tan solo quería desaparecer.

* * *

><p>El día había trascurrido como cualquier otro día, las mismas caras, las mismas reuniones, los mismos papeles, las mismas obligaciones. <em>¿Es qué nunca ocurre nada interesante? <em>Se preguntó el joven Señor del Fuego harto de la rutina de cada día, por enésima vez revisó los tratados de comercio y las leyes de educación que quería poner en marcha a finales de aquel año. Estaba en su escritorio como de costumbre, con la ventana abierta de par en par, dejando entrar el fresco aire otoñal a través de la habitación.

- Mi lord, el general Iroh quiere verle, ¿le dejo entrar? Preguntó una de sus sirvientas de confianza mientras se acercaba hacía la puerta, Zuko asintió.

- Mi querido sobrino, ¿cómo estás? Espero no importunarte, pero este viejo quiere tomar el té un rato mientras juega con su sobrino al Pai Sho. Rió mientras se daba palmaditas sobre su barriga.

-¡Por fin! Algo que no tenga que ver con el precio de la demanda de coles del Reino Tierra ni el número de aprobados de nuestros alumnos, _Hoy es el_ _día que empezabas tu primer día de colegio en la academia, mi pequeño amigo "Zu" espero que este pasando un buen día. _Sonrió mientras se levantaba de la silla y se aproximaba a su tío.

- Esa silla tiene la forma de su noble trasero mi sobrino, debería darte el fresco más tiempo. Bromeó con aquella risa tan agradable suya.

- ¡Calla tío, calla! Rió, Iroh sonrió, por fin su sobrino estaba recuperando el estado de ánimo que tenía durante el tiempo que paso con la señorita Katara a su lado, _¿ha que se deberá este cambió de ánimo tan repentino?_ Pensó el general retirado mientras escuchaba la conversación de su joven sobrino. Mao abrió la puerta sin llamar antes y se acerco con una bandeja de porcelana con tres tazas a juego y una tetera, la dejo encima de una pequeña mesita de teca. Con la cabeza saludo a ambos y se sentó en un pequeño cojín cerca de su tío.

- Buenos días general Iroh, buenos días lord Zuko. Dijo mientras servía a ambos las dos tazas de fina porcelana blancas con dibujos hechos artesanalmente.

- Hola Mao, ¿qué haces aquí… no tenías obligaciones que hacer? Le preguntó Zuko mientras daba un sorbo a su té y la miraba con sus ojos dorados expectantes.

- ¿Obligaciones? Tengo las mínimas, soy la institutriz de los hijos del Señor del Fuego y los hijos de otros miembros de la familia real… que yo sepa sin heredero no hay obligaciones. Exclamó mientras soplaba el contenido de la taza que sostenía con sus finos dedos.

- Mao… ya hablamos de ese tema, por favor no lo toques más, quieres. El buen estado de ánimo de Zuko se empezó a desvanecer con ese tema de conversación.

- Lo lamento mi querido niño pero es de un tema que debemos debatir quiera usted o no lo quiera… estamos hablando del futuro de la línea dinastica. Contestó ella al malhumor de su anterior alumno sin inmutarse.

- Tío…Se quejo él intentando buscando la aprobación y ayuda de su familiar, Iroh lo miró y se empezó a tocarse la barba bien cuidada.

- Lo siento sobrino, pero esta vez estoy de parte de lo que Mao dice, es necesario un heredero, esta tranquilidad pasmosa no durara siempre y necesitamos que haya un heredero que ocupé su lugar cuando Agni no lo quiera tú faltes. Le explicó intentando que su sobrino entrara en razones.

- ¡Insinuáis que debo casarme, para tener un niño! El rostro del joven de veinticinco años se desfiguró de la rabia. – ¡No pienso hacerlo tío, aún la amo! Gritó sin darle oportunidad a Iroh de contestar, este observo el humo que empezaba a salir por la nariz de su sobrino y meditó bien sus palabras antes de decir nada.

- No quiero decir eso y los sabes Zuko, me refiero a que elijas a alguien adecuado para que te pueda sustituir en un futuro. Le explicó, Mao asintió la cabeza en aprobación al anciano.

- Sabemos que aún quieres a la lady Katara, esa mujer era maravillosa y bondadosa, por eso no te pediremos que te cases aunque así lo deseen muchos consejeros de la corte; Iroh y yo decidimos esto un tiempo antes por eso nos hemos reunido para hablar con usted. Le aclaró mientras llenaba su taza de té.

- ¿Nana, eso es posible? Zuko parecía sorprendido por idea de su tío y su aya, _La he llamado Nana, hace años que no la llamo así. _Pensó mientras hablaba.

- En estos casos las leyes le amparan mi querido niño… espero que haya otro niño al que pueda decir esto. Sonrió la anciana esperanzada.

- Mi amigo es un niño, Mao. Respondió Zuko a las palabras de mujer mayor.

- Es cierto pero no es un heredero al que yo deba de educar, espera… ¡Zuko, ese niño! Ese niño podría ser un candidato perfecto, ¿No lo crees? La idea le había entrado como un rayo en la cabeza blanca de la anciana y no podía sentirse más feliz, aquel niño era una criatura amable y ingeniosa, podría ser un heredero perfecto.

- ¿Niño, qué niño? Uno se queda en su tetería por varios días y no se entera de misa la mitad. Dijo el anciano interrogativo.

- Hace un par de semanas un niño de unos cuatro años se coló en palacio, mientras yo estaba meditando en el jardín privado de nuestra familia. Al principió sentí curiosidad por saber como había llegado allí, hasta que empecé hablar con él, era un niño realmente inteligente para su edad y además era muy amable y inocente… bueno no el tipo de inocencia que tenía nuestro querido Avatar Aang que se creía cualquier cosa, este niño sabía bien diferenciar si le estaba mintiendo o no, además es un maestro fuego. Me cayó bien por eso lo invité a venir todos los días que él quisiera ha pasar el tiempo conmigo, así no me siento tan solo y de pasada estudio sus cualidades. Por ese motivo decidí que lo más conveniente era explotar sus habilidades y lo matriculé en la Academia Real para nobles, aún sabiendo su origen humilde ya que el pequeño es un mestizo entre un ciudadano de la Nación del fuego y una mujer de las tribus del agua. Le explicó Zuko mientras calentaba su taza de té.

- Un mestizo, me parece una buena idea… ya iba siendo el momento en que la Academia Real, tan tradicionalista como es aceptará algo de modernidad y además no estamos en guerra nunca más y este gesto es favorable de su parte, querido sobrino, las otras naciones lo agradecerán. Iroh dijo con una sonrisa feliz.

En el exterior se oyeron las voces de dos personas hablando entre sí, la primera era aguda y parecía muy agitada mientras que la segunda era grave e intentaba consolar a la primera. El murmullo llamó la atención a las tres personas. Con un gesto Mao señaló puerta y se levantó acto seguido hacía ella. Tanto Zuko como Iroh podían oír la voz de Mao acompañada por los sollozos de la voz aguda.

- Tranquilo pequeño, ¿qué ha pasado? La voz de Mao sonó en el exterior mientras se aproximaba a la puerta de nuevo. Mao abrió la puerta mostrando a un niño cogido de sus faldas rojas, el pequeño estaba tembloroso y su ropa totalmente hecha jirones, llena de hollín y cenizas. Su bello rostro infantil estaba sonrojado y húmedo, sus ojos oro estaban rojos de cada lágrima que caía de ellos y su cabello era un desastre. El niño bajo la cabeza como símbolo de arrepentimiento, incapaz de alzar la cabeza.

- ¿Zuko que ha pasado? Lord Zuko le pregunto a su infantil tocayo con la voz más dulce que pudo hallar en si mismo. El niño no lo miró, continuaba mirando el suelo con su cabello lleno de cenizas. Zuko se preocupó por su pequeño amigo, parecía muy angustiado.

- Mi lord, el no ha dicho nada aunque he intentado consolarlo… pero nada, se ha cerrado en si mismo. Dijo su Nana preocupado, el Señor de fuego miró a su tío. El crucé de una sola mirada fue necesario para que ambos se entendieran entre sí.

* * *

><p>- ¿Eres el nuevo amigo de mi sobrino? Le preguntó Iroh cariñosamente, el niño simplemente asintió. Iroh le hizo un gesto sobre el cojín vació de Mao, el niño captó la idea y se sentó.<p>

- Te llamas igual que mi sobrino, ¿quién te puso este nombre? Iroh preguntó para distraer al pequeño que tenía delante de él, mientras le servía una taza de té. El tocayo de su sobrino la miró inocentemente, casi jugueteando con sus dedos negruzcos por el hollín

- Mamá… fue mamá… yo no tengo papá… El niño lloraba en silenció con la taza entre sus manos.

- Por… eso… los niños se rieron de mi en la escuela… decían que mi papá no me quería por que era un mestizo y por que mamá es de las tribu del agua… un niño llamó fulana a mamá, no se que significa pero debe ser malo… me enfadé y quemé la clase sin darme cuenta. Susurró con arrepentimiento, Iroh sonrió afectuosamente.

- Todos cometemos errores, pero no debes lamentarte por que no fue tu culpa, cuando un maestro del fuego siente un dolor y una ira increíble, es incapaz de controlar su dominio, sus emociones son demasiado negativas y eso hace que perjudique gravemente a uno mismo y a las personas a las que más quieres. No debes lamentarte, por que fueron los demás niños quienes te hicieron daño, fueron ellos quien hicieron que te sintieras así. Le consoló mientras lo observaba lentamente.

- ¿Pero por qué…yo tan solo quería ser amigo de ellos? Deben pensar que soy malo… un monstruo. Susurró de nuevo en lágrimas.

- No, no eres un monstruo, todos hemos hecho algo malo que siempre lamentaremos, tú quemar una clase aunque no lo desease, yo intentar conquistar Ba Sing Se sin decir antes que quería a mi difunto hijo… todos hemos hecho algo de que nos arrepentimos.

- Lo siento… Susurró el chiquillo.

- No debes decirmelo a mi si no a tus compañeros, explícales por que paso eso, diles el mal que te causaron. Le sonrió Iroh.

- Yo no me refería a eso, si no a la muerte de su hijo, señor… Susurró el pequeño Zuko mientras miraba al anciano.

- Gracias, me llamo Iroh, aunque si lo prefieres puedes llamarme Tío Iroh. Le sonrió

- Tu puedes llarme "Zu" como me llaman mi mamá, mi tío, mi Gran Gran y me abuelo, le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Quieres que te ayude ha escribir una carta de disculpa? Le preguntó Iroh de nuevo.

- Sí, no se escribir muy bien, hago una letra horrible. Se rió mientras dejaba la taza de té en la bandeja completamente vacía.

- Eres muy listo para ser tan pequeño. Le elogió Iroh después de un buen rato escribiendo la carta de disculpas.

- Mamá dice que sí, pero yo no creo que sea importante… ¿No es mas importante ser bueno con las demás personas que ser inteligente? Le preguntó mientras realizaba un suave trazo en el papel con un pincel en tinta, Iroh asintió feliz, _Vaya descubrimiento más interesante ha hecho mi sobrino. _Pensó él mientras veía escribir temblorosamente al niño con el pincel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ¡Dios mío! (Y mira que soy atea) hace ya casi más de un año que no he escrito nada, mucho deben pensar que lo abandoné, pero n, el problema es que no he tenido apenas tiempo (El curso de 2n de Bachillerato, las asquerosas matemáticas científicas |si alguien las adora perdón | y la prueba para acceso a la Universidad me han privado tiempo) además de sufrir un bloque de autor y ****por culpa de mi profesora de castellano que me decía que me faltaba vocabulario y tenía mil y una faltas, se me quitaban las ganas de escribir. Por no decir que casi me da un sincope cuando uno de mis fanfics favoritos casi desaparece por culpa de unas personas se dedicaron ha hacer una critica mordaz de él ¿Me imagino que habéis escuchado hablar de un fanfic en ingles llamado ****My Heart burns for you**** de AlwaysZutarian? Os lo recomiendo si no lo habéis leido, es uno de mis favoritos aunque está en ingles (google traductor help me) en estos momentos esta siendo editado de nuevo por culpa de este incidente pero vale la pena leerlo, la versión sin editar esta en otras paginas (debido a que es M, y son unos 49 capitulos, encontrareis los enlaces en el perfil del autor) xd**

**Bueno adoro demasiado Zutara para dejar de escribir, este es actualmete mi segundo capitulo favorito, Iroh= felicidad máxima**

**Disculpen si hay algún error ortográfico o mal uso de los signos de puntuación, soy pésima en esto. También espero que al editarlo no se me cambie nada de sitio (algo bastante molesto, por que después lo leo y me muero de vergüenza)**


	6. FUTURO,PASADO Y PRESENTE

**Nota de autor**: **Avatar The Last Airbender o Avatar la leyenda de Aang es propiedad de Mike y Bryan**

* * *

><p><strong>FUTURO, PASADO Y PRESENTE<strong>

Los árboles mudaron sus hojas a los ricos y radiantes colores del otoño, los tonos rojizos, anaranjados y amarillentos tiñeron cada una con el paso lento de los días. El suave viento de la mañana se colaba por cada una de las ventanas entreabiertas de palacio. La ventana que daba luz al escritorio, beneficiaba de la templada sensación de los rayos del sol al penetrar por los invisibles cristales. El Señor del fuego emitió un suspiro mientras colocaba su sello en los últimos documentos presentados por sus asesores. El rostro concentrado del joven se desvaneció en una mueca de cansancio y dolor mientras se masajeaba las sienes con sus ambas manos, estaba cansado. Zuko decidió darse un suspiro, por el bien de su salud mental. El hombre joven dejó la estancia en silencio, como solía hacerlo día tras día mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos, caminando lentamente hacía el jardín de palacio. Aquel suceso hacía ya casi dos meses había desencadenado una cadena de hechos siguiendo la famosa ley de la causa y efecto. _El niño mestizo, pobre y salvaje. _Pensó irritado, esas mismas palabras fueron las que el viejo director cascarrabias, que tanto había llegado odiar en sus años en la Academia, había pronunciado en contra del niño que entró en su vida como un consuelo hacía su amargura; distracción y compañía, nunca llegó a pensar que necesitaría tanto de esos dos elementos para no perder la cordura. Las palabras llenaban su cabeza cansada, fue incapaz de desechar la irritante conversación con el viejo Hiroto sobre el honor de una institución tan prestigiosa como aquella, _honor_, vieja amiga conocida entre las palabras que plagaban el mundo, él estaba cansado de ella y su significado.

_- Tío, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que habías marchado con mi tocayo hacía la academia real, ¿a qué se debe tu presencia… pareces afligido? _Recordaba ese momento, estaba sentado en su trono, el trono responsable de cien años de guerra incesaría. Zuko rememoró el rostro de su tío, aquella tristeza en sus ojos, él la conocía.

-_ Lo hice, fuimos Mao, tu pequeño amigo y yo, pero tuve que regresarme… ¿En que se ha convertido ese lugar? O ¿Quizás fue la guerra quien nos hizo cambiar y dejar de pensar como ellos? El hecho de vivir como unos proscritos nos convirtió en seres más humildes, capaces de juzgar a la gente por su forma de ser y no por su poder adquisitivo ni sus influencias. ¿Cómo mi viejo conocido Hiroto ha sido capaz de humillar a un niño de cuatro años? _ Iroh le explicó con tristeza, el Señor del fuego sintió rabia con el recuerdo.

- _Le reproché a Hiroto su comportamiento agresivo… me llamo blando, dijo que la guerra me hizo tanto mal que en la actualidad tan solo soy un viejo bebedor de té en una tetería en el mismo lugar donde perdí la gloria y caí en desgracia… él mencionó a tu primo Lu Ten. Soy una persona tranquila, como ves Zuko pero nadie menciona a mi difunto hijo y lo hace servir como arma en mi contra… tuve que marcharme, me arrepiento de haber dejado a Mao sola con el niño. _ El Señor del fuego visionó el rostro enojado de su tío, Hiroto había su tocado fibra sensible y el pobre hombre tan solo pudo reprimir las ganas de enzarzarse en una discusión.

Era un hecho que Zuko odiaba a Hiroto, desde su primer año de reinado el viejo puso pegas a cada uno de los cambios que había propuesto para mejorar el sistema educativo. _Viejo odioso, cualquier movimiento extraño hacía los pensamiento radicales de mi padre y... juro por Agni que te encierro en prisión. _ Pensó de nuevo, Hiroto era un tradicionalista, pero sabía que no le traicionaría. Zuko se dejaba llevar por el odio a veces, él no podía soportar al anciano que con palabras zalameras alababa a todos los triunfos de su hermana. Retomando el hilo de sus pensamientos continuó con aquel miserable recuerdo.

-_Creo que es un buen momento para visitar a Hiroto, si me disculpas tío. _Él lo había tenido muy claro en ese instante, era necesario un toque de atención hacía el viejo director. Zuko recordó como se irguió y salió a paso firme hacía la escuela separada por menos de un kilómetro rodeado por jardines de frondosa vegetación. Entró por la puerta orientada hacía al sur de la institución sin prestar atención a la decoración de la enorme puerta, los amplios pasillos saludaron su entrada con un fresco aroma a papel nuevo y ha tinta negra. El personal de la institución y el número de chiquillos que rondaban distraídamente por los pasillos luminosos le dirigieron una reverencia digna de su posición, la misma reverencia que él había tenido que aprender muchos años atrás.

Divisó la silueta de su Nana con su pálido y delicado rostro arrugado inexpresivo, el niño sostenía su mano con tristeza. Su amigo "Zu" tenía la cara de nuevo húmeda por las recientes lágrimas que surgían se sus ojos dorados. El niño le reprendió al director por tratarlo tan mal sin que hubiera hecho nada malo (aparte del incidente ocurrido en la clase). Mao intentaba dialogar con el anciano y ha su vez daba pequeños tirones de la manga desgasta y cenicienta del uniforme del pequeño enfurruñado, para que el niño cesara sus quejas y reproches. Zuko se acercó lentamente mientras escudriñaba con sus ojos oro y oía atentamente a la rocambolesca discusión entre el anciano sexagenario y el menor de cuatro años de edad. Ambos discutían con una pasión increíble defendiendo sus ideas, ya fuesen del totalmente irreales como sensatas.

_-¡Es injusto, no he hecho nada malo!… ¡Por qué eres tan malo, yo he venido a disculparme!_ El niño cruzó los brazos exasperado, con un golpe tiró la carta y se marchó de nuevo en silencio. Los tres adultos pudieron sentir la tensión en el cuerpo del niño, se estaba controlando. _Tres… dos… uno_. Zuko recordó su pensamiento en aquellos instantes, recordó como el niño sin ningún tipo de control quemó una pequeña maceta de lirios panda del Reino de la Tierra. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue del todo surrealista. El pequeño inició una de las pataletas más descomunales de las que el joven Señor del fuego había visto jamás, y eso era decir mucho, él había tenido las suyas también (Ozai solía decir que era algo donde superaba a su hermana fría y calculadora). El anciano intentó callar al niño, pero este ignoró completamente al hombre huesudo.

_- ¡Qué se podía esperar del hijo de una salvaje del agua, por Agni!_ Dijo el director con molestia, Mao negó con la cabeza y el joven Señor del fuego simplemente frunció el ceño ante las palabras racista del hombre. Zuko rememoró como no necesitó contar hasta tres para ver como una pequeña bola de fuego caía directamente a unos centímetros de los pies del anciano.

Necesitaron su ayuda y la de Hibiki para contener al niño iracundo. Por muchas palabras que él le decía, el pequeño tan solo soltaba resoplidos y gritaba enojado. Zuko rió al recordar como su vieja aya, se movió torpemente por la edad de sus viejos huesos hasta coger de nuevo uno de los brazos del niño. Tan solo le bastaron dos palabras para que el niño se tranquilizara.

_- ¡ZUKO, YA!_ Le dijo, el niño se quedo congelado y empezó a mirarla con asombro, la anciana le cogió de la mano y se lo llevó a paso tranquilo de la habitación. Tanto Hiroto, Hibiki y él miraron a la mujer sin entender nada de lo que había pasada.

_- Hiroto, necesito hablar contigo. _Le dijo en aquel momento con una mirada seria, el anciano sacudió la cabeza y con un gesto le indicó el camino hacía el despacho que ostentaba.

- _Sabes lo que opino sobre esto, la idea de que este niño fuera a la academia fue mía, como bien sabes. _ Él le dijo mientras ojeaba una pila de pergaminos encima de la mesa del escritorio del director.

- _Lo sé… pero ya sabe mi lord no es lo más apropiado, ¿Qué dirán las familias nobles si saben que un mestizo comparte las clases con sus hijos? _ Recordó aquella pregunta y su reflexión sobre ella durante un breve segundo antes de continuar dejando seguir el curso de su recuerdo.

- _Él es un niño mestizo, pobre y salvaje; Jamás encajará en nuestra sociedad, en el circulo hermético que corresponde con la nobleza de nuestra nación… compréndelo mi lord. _

-_ ¡Pero eso no es motivo para faltarle al respecto!..¡Déjeme advertirle que no toleraré otra falta de respecto a uno de nuestros ciudadanos! ¡Y con eso me refería a mi tío!... ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a mencionar a mi primo Lu Ten a él? _Dijo el Señor del fuego con severidad.

- _Mi lord lamento mi comportamiento hacía el General Iroh, pero entienda lo que le he comentado anteriormente, nuestras altas esferas no aceptaran este cambio, cien años son muchos mi lord, no lograras cambiar nuestra mentalidad en menos de una década._

_- Vivimos en una paz frágil, Hiroto lo que nuestras tradiciones dicen desde hace décadas pueden ser interpretado con más hostilidad por las otras naciones. Racismo, no, es el xenofismo... miedo eso es lo que siente la nobleza, el poderoso teme que los que él considera inferiores por su rango puedan superarlo. Hiroto ahora me acusaras de que yo siento ese miedo, pero no es así, fui desterrado con trece años y en parte debo agradecer haber salido de aquí, por que sino en jamás hubiese sabido el daño que nuestra nación estaba causando al mundo. Comprenda mis actos, el niño que ha menospreciado es amigo mi… y un posible candidato._

_- ¿Candidato… candidato a qué mi señor? _Las oscuras pupilas del anciano titilaron ante sus palabras, la curiosidad estaba grabada en su rostro. Aquella mirada asustó al Señor del Fuego, conocía perfectamente aquella mirada. El brillo de la malicia era nítido en los ojos del viejo director. Zuko recordó como pensó cuidadosamente sus palabras antes de volver a contestar al viejo arrugado.

- _Es un asunto que no le incumbe en absoluto. _Le espetó mientras se alejaba de él a paso tranquilo siguiendo el mismo camino por donde había venido.

_Candidato. _Pensó de nuevo, tendría que haber sido más cuidadoso, era un asunto de suma importancia en esas últimas semanas. Tanto Iroh como Mao habían insistido en ponerlo a prueba, Zuko se había sorprendido de ver el gran interés de su tío y su vieja aya por el niño. Él no podía quejarse, se negaba a casarse si no era con la mujer que una vez llegó amar y amaría por el resto de su vida. _Katara… _aún la buscaba entre el mar rojo de gente en los mercados, en cada una de las calles de casas de tejas carmesí, pero nada, ella había desaparecido como una gota de lluvia en tocar las aguas de un lago.

- Sabía que te encontraría aquí, ¿Aún pensando en lo ocurrido en la academia? El viejo general le susurró al ofrecerle una taza de té. Él alzó la cabeza hacía el anciano con ojos inexpresivos.

- ¿Qué ha decidido el consejo? Evadió la pregunta, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza que molestar a su tío con sus problemas. Iroh se sentó con dificultad a su lado. El anciano sonrió amablemente mientras colocaba su temblorosa mano en el hombro de su sobrino.

- Aquellos viejos carcamales se han mostrado muy reacios al principio, pero han decidido dar una oportunidad al chico… es el único candidato, no hay un heredero. A demás Daiki parece muy interesado en tu pequeño amigo.

- ¿Interés…Por qué tanta expectación por un niño?

- Zuko… ese niño… él… Bueno no quiero darte más quebraderos de cabeza. Si necesitas algo búscame, estaré jugando al Pai Sho con Mao. Zuko miró escéptico a su tío, qué quería haber dicho con aquello de no darle más quebraderos de cabeza.

* * *

><p>El niño observó con sus ojos dorados el leve tembleque en las manos de su compañero, Yuuto intentaba recitar uno de sus haikus preferidos, pero su tartamudeo provocaba risitas en la resta de sus compañero. Aquel niño que se había metido con él, Waru reía con otros niños cada vez que salían del campo visual de su fornido profesor.<p>

- Qu- qué dis-tin-to e-el o-to-ño... Los vidriosos ojos avellana de Yuuto brillaban con la luz, el pequeño Zuko observo como su compañero de clase intentaba no llorar delante de todos, se había quedado totalmente en blanco y el miedo no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

- Para mí. Susurró lo suficientemente alto para que le oyera. Sus ojos se cruzaron, los ojos avellana de Yuuto le dieron las gracias.

- pa-ra m-í q-que v-voy par-ra t-ti q-que te q-que-da-s. Terminó a trompicones y se volvió a sentar en silencio.

- G-gracias Z-Zuko. Le contestó sin mirarle, con la cabeza entre los viejos pergaminos de elegante caligrafía.

- ¿Yuuto, Waru es malo contigo? Le preguntó con curiosidad. El otro niño asintió con temor.

- ¿Por qué… eres una buena persona… mi mamá dice que las buenas personas no deben estar triste? Zuko estaba preocupado por su nuevo amigo. Él y Yuuto habían congeniado en las últimas semanas y ahora era uno de sus pocos amigos en la escuela, además de Kou el polo opuesto a su tímido amigo. Kou era de complexión robusta, de tez algo bronceada con los cabellos negros y los ojos de un dorado pálido. Era conocido por todos por su carácter divertido, despreocupado, bonachón y aún más por su hiperactividad, nunca podía estar quieto más de diez minutos en un mismo lugar.

- Waru es malo con todo el mundo, sus papás también son así. Si se mete más contigo Yuuto, Zuko y yo se lo diremos al profesor Hibiki. Kou contestó desde la mesa detrás de la de Zuko, Tanto Yuuto como Zuko miraron al niño. Kou parecía haber sido hechizado por algún tipo de espíritu, su cuerpo no paraba de moverse desde su sitio.

- Kou, por favor deja de moverte… estamos en clase. Le reprendió Hibiki a su estudiante.

- Lo siento profesor pero mi cuerpo no puede parar, mi mamá también me lo dice muy a menudo. Le respondió intentando controlarse a sí mismo. Zuko rió, Kou era hiperactivo y solía estar en las nubes con mucha frecuencia, era sorprendente que el profesor Hibiki no lo castigara, normalmente le solía dar una pequeña reprimenda pero aun así no conseguía calmar el carácter nervioso de su nuevo amigo.

- ¿Profesor podemos marcharnos ya? Le preguntó Kou de repente, mirando hacía el reloj de la nueva clase donde se habían trasladado después del incidente con el fuego. El hombre asintió con la cabeza hacía los niños, que como un rayo al escuchar las palabras mágicas habían empezado a recoger sus pertinencias entre risas.

- ¡Zuko, espera un momento! Le gritó Hibiki. El maestro le llamó la atención a su alumno distraído guardando sus cosas en la pequeña bandolera escolar. El hombre le entregó una nota sostenida entre sus manos. El niño la cogió sin darle ni la menor atención y se marchó con sus dos únicos amigos.

- ¿Qué es? Le preguntó Yuuto con curiosidad hacía la nota blanca plegada en la manos de su amigo.

- ¿Qué dice… es una nota de castigo? Le preguntó Kou aún más interesado que su otro amigo en aquella dichosa nota. Zuko la abrió lentamente y cerró los ojos antes de leer el contenido de esta. El niño se echó a reír al ver el sello del Señor del fuego en uno de los extremos de la nota. Nada de que preocuparse, pensó al ver la insignia dorada sobre el relieve del papel.

- Es del Señor del Fuego Zuko para que vaya a su casa a tomar el té con él y el señor Iroh… ¡Bien hay mochis de té de ginseng para acompañar! Exclamó de felicidad al saber que podría comer aquellos pastelitos de arroz blanco que alguna vez su abuelo Hakoda había traído en uno de sus viajes al Reino de la Tierra. Guardó la nota con celeridad en uno de los bolsillos de su nuevo uniforme escolar y como una flecha recorrió los pasillos que le separaban de la puerta de su clase con la puerta hacía los jardines exteriores.

- ¿¡El Señor del Fuego te ha invitado a merendar!? Los niños le miraron con sorpresa en sus rostros, Kou empezó a dar saltos totalmente exaltado mientras que el tímido Yuuto intentaba formular una frase evitando los botes de su enérgico amigo.

- ¿Eres amigo del Señor del Fuego?... ¡Guay!... ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? Yuuto habló en voz baja en comparación con los gritos de verdulero de Kou.

- Sí, entre en su casa sin permiso y ahora somos amigos. Contestó Zuko mientras con ayuda de los otros dos menores intentaba mover la pesada puerta del ala norte del enorme edificio.

Kou agitó la mano en una despedida y rompió a correr como un poseso calle abajo, pasando por los jardines perdiéndose entre la espesura verde. Los otros dos niños perdieron su rastro en cuestión de unos minutos y siguieron ambos una parte del camino juntos.

-¿Qué favor era el que decías antes? Le preguntó Zuko mientras observaban el escaparate de una juguetería.

¿Puedes pedirle a mi abuelo un libro de poemas que tiene? Yo no puedo mi mamá quiere que este en casa, porque viene unas amigas suya de visita. Yuuto le pidió mientras continuaba deleitándose con la visión de un dragón de madera de ébano con detalles de metal.

-¿Tu abuelo? Le preguntó sin apartar sus ojos dorados del juguete que miraba su amigo.

- Sí, es un señor viejo, delgado, con barba y bigote blanco. Le describió su amigo alejándose del aparador.

- ¡Yuuto todos los viejos son así! Zuko exclamó a la mala descripción de su amigo.

- Bueno mi abuelo se enfada mucho… Lo siento pero tengo que irme ya sino mi mamá se enfadará si no llego antes que las visitas. El niño se despidió agitando la mano y empezó a trotar calle abajo.

- ¡Yuuto, espera! Gritó mientras lo veía alejarse.

...

- ¿Hola hay alguien aquí? Preguntó al vagar por los pasillos del palacio, miró hacía ambas direcciones para situarse, aunque había visitado más de una vez el sitio tendía a perderse y dar tumbos de un lugar a otro si no se fijaba con demasiada atención donde se encontraba.

- ¿Perdido? Recuerdo haberte visto contemplar aquella estatua hace dos semanas. Susurró uno voz detrás de él, el niño dio un respingo. Daiki sonrió al observar la reacción del pequeño. Zuko reconoció la voz y suspiró aliviado, el niño se volteó lentamente y miró fijamente al hombre. El anciano estaba especialmente feliz aquel día, quizá fuera aquel libro rojo que llevaba entre sus manos.

- Hola… ¿Qué ese libro? Le preguntó para buscar una respuesta que satisfacer su curiosidad mientras señalaba las tapas escarlatas del libro.

- No es de tu incumbencia mocoso… pero te lo diré. ¡Lo que ves en mis manos es uno de los libros tres libros que recopila los mejores haikus de la dinastía Huo! Daiki exclamó sonriente sosteniéndolo cuidadosamente. Zuko lo miró con escepticismo pero dicha sensación desapareció para dar pasó a la curiosidad que había sentido antes _Yuuto dice que su abuelo tiene un libro de poemas. _Rememoró, ¿podría ser aquel viejo? El abuelo gruñón de Yuuto.

- ¿Señor Daiki su nieto se llama Yuuto? El anciano levantó una de sus cejas blanquecinas de su rostro al escuchar mencionar el nombre.

- ¿Conoces a mi nieto? Le interrogó con una mirada extrañamente severa. Zuko rompió el contacto visual algo intimidado.

- Sí… es amigo mío. El niño respondió tímidamente sin mirarlo, aquel hombre le daba algo de miedo a diferencia del arrogante y esnob del viejo director Hiroto. Esperó en silenció la reacción del anciano a escasos metros de él. El hombre revolvió el cabello con una sonrisa sincera.

- Me alegró que Yuuto se llevé bien contigo, no tiene muchos amigos porque es muy callado. Por ese motivo otros niños se ríen de él, me alegro que tu no hayas sido malo con él. Le dijo agradecido.

- Él me ha pedido que ese libro. Le dijo señalando con el dedo índice.

- Me lo imaginaba, le gustan los haikus como a mí, eso me pasa por aficionarlo desde pequeño. ¿Tu no tienes ninguna afición que no sea quemar cosas y meterte problemas? Los finos y arrugados labios de Daiki formaron una sonrisa burla.

- Mi Gran Gran me intento enseñar una vez a coser para hacer unos guantes, pero me aburría y me fui. Otra vez mi abuelo me intentó enseñar a pescar con un arpón como lo había hecho con mi tío cuando era pequeño, pero también lo deje porqué me enfade mucho y quemé una pared de hielo después de una hora sin atrapar ningún pez mientras que mi abuelo tenía ya diez. Mi Gran Gran Pakku me intentó enseñar a jugar con la ficha de la flor aquella al Pai Sho pero como siempre perdía también lo deje. Mi madre dice que soy igual de impulsivo que papá, aunque como nunca lo conocí no sé como será.

- ¡No sé ría! Contestó enfurruñado. Daiki no podía parar de reír, nunca pudo negar que adoraba las travesuras de un niño.

- ¿Pakku? Me suena mucho ese nombre pero no sé porque. Le respondió después de calmar su risa.

- Ah estás ahí, te estaba buscando desde hace un buen rato. La mujer mayor se aproximó hacía ellos dos. Como él podía recordar la anciana llevaba el mismo vestido que hacía un par de semanas atrás. Mao le sonrió y los guío per el pasillo hasta llegar a una gran sala, la sala del trono. El niño observó la amplia estancia de baldosas negras extraídas del ónix más puro y brillante tan solo presente en pocas minas de los volcanes de las islas más occidentales. La sala estaba repleta por esbeltas columnas negras con bases de oro macizo que sostenían el alto techo oscuro y que también decoraban el pie de estas mismas reflejándose en el suelo brillante. Una plataforma se elevaba al final de la habitación, envuelta entre altas e impenetrables llamas, donde justo debajo de las fauces de un dragón respirando fuego se encontraba el trono. Zuko gritó al ver el gran relieve de oro del dragón era enorme, jamás había visto algo tan impresionante en su corta edad.

- ¿Mao por qué estamos aquí? Le preguntó curioseando por toda la habitación.

- Sera mejor que te sientes, es algo importante. Mao le contestó con solemnidad mientras le quitaba las arrugas del uniforme escolar. El niño se sentó sin prestar demasiada atención a las palabras de la anciana, estaba demasiado interesado en la decoración.

- Entonces han accedido a… La boca de Daiki formó una "o" al ver asentir con la cabeza a Mao.

El Señor del fuego entró por las grandes puertas en la sala saludando a ambos con la cabeza, el brillo dorada de la corona era el mismo que el de sus ojos.

-Buenas tardes Daiki, Mao y a ti también "Zu". Le contestó con una sonrisa mientras se agachaba a la misma altura que el niño.

-Pensaba que íbamos a merendar y a jugar en el jardín ¿Por qué estamos aquí? Zuko interrogó al hombre más mayor con su mismo nombre. Estaba algo decepcionado, él quería comer aquellos mochis que se le habían prometido en la carta. Resopló cruzando los brazos con una mueca de enfado en su rostro.

-No seas tan impaciente… ¿No te gustaría saber por qué estás aquí? Lord Zuko le dijo.

- ¡Sí, pero yo quiero mis mochis! Le respondió descaradamente dándole la espalda.

- ¡Zuko! Es importante que estés aquí, y a partir de ahora pasaras una hora diaria conmigo en este mismo lugar. Le llamó la atención. El niño se encogió de hombros al no esperar esa reacción por parte del adulto… ¿_Es mi amigo por qué se enfada?_ Pensó confundido mientras cerraba los ojos. Sintió el tacto caliente de unas manos en sus hombros y abrió instantáneamente los ojos. Vio como las manos de su amigo estaban sobre sus pequeños hombros y le miraba con un rostro bondadoso. Zuko recordó el rostro de su madre, aquella misma expresión de bondad en sus ojos azules era la misma que ahora observaba en los dorados de aquel hombre con una cicatriz en su rostro.

- Lo siento, no debía gritarte… perdóname. Le respondió con suavidad.

- Esto es parte de tu formación, porque un día necesitar todo lo que te pueda enseñar en esta hora. Después te daré tus mochis… si no se los ha comido mi tío. Contestó con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Me vas enseñar dominio del fuego? Sus ojos brillaron como dos centellas, quería aprender, su madre no sabía ni tampoco su abuelo ni tío. Estaba entusiasmado con la idea.

- No, aún no… más adelante después de que en la academia hayan avaluado tus capacidades... ¡Te voy a enseñar a ser un buen Señor del Fuego!

* * *

><p><em>¿Dónde estará este niño? Siempre hace lo mismo desaparece y vuelve muy tarde… tiene cuatro años ¿qué clase de madre soy para dejar a un niño tan pequeño campar a sus anchas por toda la Capital? ¿En qué momento deje que fuera al lugar que había considerado altamente peligroso?. Sera mejor dejar el cesto de la compra e irlo a buscar antes de que cometa alguna locura y acabe delante del mismísimo Señor del Fuego, porque si no sabré que hacer en esos momentos. <em> Pensó exaspera andando a paso rápido hacía su pequeño hogar. Tuvo que despistar a varias vecinas chafarderas antes de llegar a la puerta de su casa. Dejo encima de la pequeña mesa el cesto y casi huyó despavorida al caminó hacía la zona noble. Como era de esperar se encontró con el joven muchacho desgarbado medio adormilado ahora que su superior no estaba. El joven le dejó pasar sin oponer ninguna pega, algo que ella agradeció enormemente.

Nada había cambiado como ella había podido comprobar en los dos viajes que hizo. Las mismas tiendas, con los escaparates repletos de sedas y joyas que tanto gustaban a las mujeres nobles. Katara observó varios niños jugando en una de las plazas soleada por el sol de la tarde. Los niños se la quedaron mirando con curiosidad, muy probablemente ninguno de ellos hubieran visto a nadie como ella. Los rostros de los niños presentaban las clásicas características de la nobleza; tez pálida, cabellos rectos oscuros, complexión fina y ojos dorados. Katara observó como ninguno de aquellos niños presentaba las características física de su hijo, su hijo podría pasar por un noble como Hina le dijo una vez, pero ella sabía que sus rasgos destacaban aún más que los de aquellos niños que jugaban con sus cometas rojas aquella tarde. Katara no podría negar la paternidad de su hijo aquellos que lo hubieses conocido, el niño presentaba la complexión fina y aristocrática de su padre, el mismo cabello sedoso y oscuro y sus ojos dorados, ese dorado como el oro puro… los rasgos de la familia real de la Nación del Fuego.

Vagó por las plazas en busca de su hijo pero no lo encontró por ningún lugar. Involuntariamente sus pasos la llevaron delante del lugar en que muchas veces había deseado estar, al alzar su mirada el hermoso edificio se formó en sus ojos. Aquel edificio le traía demasiados recuerdos, era abrumador.

Escuchó el susurró de una despedida a la lejanía y el sonido de unos pasos. Intentó alejarse lo más posible de las puertas de la edificación pero sus pies no respondieron ¡_¿Por qué me haces esto cuerpo, por qué ahora?! _Se lamentó a la vez que intentaba calmarse pensando de que lo más probablemente fuese un guardia de palacio quién se acercaba a paso firme hacia allí. Pero sus temores se confirmaron al ver que no era un guardia quién se encontraba a escasos cien metros de ella, si no que era el hombre que había evitado en años. ¡_Zuko! Gritó a sí misma. _Allí estaba, no había cambiado en todo ese tiempo, su rostro estaba distraído, ella suspiró aliviada de que no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia, temía tener que enfrontarse a su paso. Se alejó lentamente después de que sus pies reaccionaran al fin. Pero una voz la llamó.

-¿Quién eres, qué quieres? El hombre a sus espaldas le preguntó. Ella se maldijo a sí misma después de voltear la cabeza de manera involuntaria, como un reflejo innato en toda persona que es llamada por otra. Sus ojos zafiro se encontraron con los de él, después de más de cuatro años sin verse.

- ¡KATARA! Gritó rompiendo a correr hacía su dirección. ¡_Lo siento Zuko! _Se lamentó en su interior rompiendo a correr lo más lejos posible de él. Oía sus gritos desesperados detrás de ella, peticiones de que dejara de correr y volviera con él, podía sentir el dolor en cada palabra y las lágrimas anegando sus ojos azules. Aquel último grito la desgarró por dentro.

- ¡KATARA, TE AMO POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES DE NUEVO, VUELVE! Pudo oír a la lejanía el llanto del padre de su hijo.

Corrió hasta alejarse lo más posible de palacio, llegando a una pequeña plazoleta que jamás había visto en los escasos años que había vivido en la zona noble. El viento mecía sus cabellos y el atardecer formaba sombras en los faroles y la vegetación de la zona ajardinada. Derrotada se sentó en uno de los bancos y rompió a llorar, lloró como lo había hecho el día en que se marchó. La culpa la roía desde dentro ¡_Zuko perdóname, perdóname! _Ese era su mantra. Sus mejillas estaban totalmente enrojecidas al igual que sus ojos y sentía el viento como finas cuchillas sobre la humedad de estas. Su llanto cesó al cabo de una hora. Sus lágrimas continuaron cayendo en silencio mientras escuchaba el incesante sonido de su elemento al fluir en la fuente cercana que había en la plazoleta.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? Le preguntó una voz claramente femenina, Katara volteó la cabeza hacía ella, la mujer que le hablaba era uno o dos años más joven que ella, con el cabello negro a media melena y los ojos color avellana. Llevaba un vestido extrañamente sencillo para una mujer de la nobleza y una chaqueta blanca, la miraba con preocupación.

-¿Le han hecho daño? Por favor respóndame. Katara negó con la cabeza en respuesta mientras continuaba llorando en silencio.

- Estoy… bien… no se preocupe. Katara le dijo a pesar del hipo provocado por el llanto. La mujer se quitó la fina chaqueta y se la envolvió en sus hombros. Katara se sorprendió ante el gesto amable que había tendido aquella mujer hacía ella, una completa desconocida. La mujer le frotó la espalda susurrándole palabras de consuelo.

- ¡Gracías! No sabes cuánto te agradezco esto. Katara le expresó su más sincero agradecimiento. La otra mujer le sonrió.

- No te preocupes debes haberlo pasado muy mal para llorar de esa manera. Mi nombre Sun-Hi. Le explicó mientras le daba su mano para estrecharla. Katara pudo comprobar que Sun-Hi era una persona de un carácter muy dulce y bondadoso. Su pequeña charla que habían iniciado la había ayudado a olvidar en parte lo ocurrido.

- ¡Ahora vienes, ha sido irse mis amigas y huir fuera de casa! ¿Eso es un jirón? Le preguntó con una voz extrañamente dulce para una regañina. Katara rió al ver el rostro arrepentido del hijo de Sun-Hi, el niño era muy parecido a su madre, con cabellos oscuros y ojos avellana. Este acababa de llegar a la plaza en un escaso minuto acompañado de otro niño.

- Lo siento mamá es que me encontré con Kou y Zuko en el parque y empezamos a jugar al Señor del Fuego contra la princesa Azula y se nos ha pasado el tiempo. El niño respondió a la regañina de su madre.

- ¿Zuko? Preguntaron ambas mujeres al niño.

- Sí mamá el mestizo de mi clase, él que quemó la clase y me defendió de Waru en varias ocasiones. Respondió en niño de nuevo cansado de repetir las cosas una y otra vez.

-¡Hola! Otra voz se escuchó muy cercana a la del hijo de Sun-Hi. Katara pudo distinguir el rostro del otro niño en las sombras producidas por el atardecer casi en el punto más bajo del sol antes de despedir el día.

- ¿Zuko, dónde has estado? Salí a buscarte hace horas. Fue lo único que pudo responder al niño, mientras observaba las miradas curiosas del otro niño y de Sun-Hi.

- ¡Mamá! Dijo con una sonrisa dándole un abrazo. Los ojos dorados de su hijo la miraron con felicidad _Zuko perdóname, perdóname. _Pensó instantáneamente al ver los ojos del niño, los ojos del Señor del Fuego. Sintió sus lágrimas caer de nuevo, intentó reprimirlas pero no pudo.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aquí ha vuelto el ser más lento sobre la faz de la tierra, es decir yo misma, lo siento mucho chicos per tanta espera pero empecé la Universidad y el tren se ha comido prácticamente mi poco tiempo libre (2h entre ida y vuelta ), además de fanfiction y Legend of Korra, book 2: Spirits. Como siempre la historia narrada des de la perspectiva de nuestra queridísima Zutara y del pequeño "Zu" quién se acaba de convertir oficialmente como el puente entre Katara y Zuko (de esta manera sabemos que pasa con ambos). Iroh no sale en este capítulo, si yo también siento pena por él, lo adoro demasiado. Introducción de dos personajes más Sun-Hi y Kou. Realmente me dio mucha pena que Katara lo pasara mal pero es algo que ya tenía planeado desde un principio (soy un ser malvado pegarme por favor). **

**Ahora toca centrase en Zutara Month (Febrero entretenido este año)**

**Disculpen si hay algún error ortográfico o mal uso de los signos de puntuación, soy pésima en esto. También espero que al editarlo no se me cambie nada de sitio (algo bastante molesto, porque después lo leo y me muero de vergüenza)**


End file.
